An Ezria Pregnancy
by FFObsessedxx
Summary: Aria met Ezra the night of her high school graduation and they have been inseparable ever since, however she has recently found out that she's pregnant, but is unsure of how Ezra will react. A story showing the pair as they prepare for the arrival of their child...How will they handle the pressure? Based on the couple Ezria from Pretty Little Liars.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes that I may have made. Thanks for reading my story and I hope you like it :) **

Chapter 1 - Telling Ezra

_Aria's POV  
_  
As I stared at the two lines that marked my future, I could feel the nerves starting to swell in my stomach at the thought of telling Ezra. I hoped that he would be overjoyed, at least that's what I was feeling – but what if he doesn't want this? I knew that I was completely besotted with the budding life form growing in my stomach, but what if he, well, wasn't? The phrase 'a mother becomes a mother when she finds out she's pregnant; a father becomes a father when he sees his baby for the first time' was lingering in my thoughts. I was positive that Ezra would never leave me over this, but what if he resented the fact that I had an immediate bond with our baby – what if he resented me for getting pregnant? I was pulled out of my inner thoughts by a shrill ringing.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Aria it's me, I'm about to leave work, do you want me to grab some dinner on my way home?" asked my boyfriend and unbeknownst to him, future daddy Ezra.  
"Oh hey sweetie, yeah that would be great," I tried to keep my voice steady hoping that he wouldn't detect the nerves and slight excitement that were building in my stomach.  
"Okay, and Aria?"  
"Yes?" Oh god, he's figured it out, how am I going to explain this over the phone, why am I so transparent–  
"I love you." I let out a big sigh of relief, just when my mind was going into turmoil, along comes Ezra knowing exactly what to say to console me, without even knowing that I needed to be consoled.  
"I love you too Ezra, see you when you get home."  
"Okay see you soon, bye."

And with that, I went into a frenzy. Cleaning, dusting, polishing, you name it, this moment had to be perfect, and I was not going to let one speck of dust jeopardise it. I was acting like a crazy woman; cleaning like a maniac even though Ezra wouldn't mind or even notice if I hadn't had cleaned every inch of our apartment, I just had so much nervous energy that needed to be released that I decided to transfer my energy into something useful, and anyway, how often do you get to tell the love of your life that you're pregnant with his baby – well unless you're the Duggar family – but still, it doesn't normally happen often and I wanted this to be special because it was our first. I glanced up at the clock and realised that Ezra would be home soon, so I decided to go and get ready.

Just as I had left the bathroom after getting changed into a beautiful, new red dress, **[dress on profile] **I heard his familiar footfalls. My heart rate spiked and only continued to rise as he turned to see me leaning against the doorframe.  
"Hi," I said timidly, looking up at him though my lashes,  
"Hey," He returned "You look beautiful." He gazed at me with such love in his eyes, my nerves suddenly dissipated. I answered with a shy smile and he pulled me into a hug and pressed a tender kiss to my forehead.  
"I've put dinner on the table, do you wanna come eat?" Ezra questioned, I nodded and let him lead me to the table.

After a dinner spent in a comfortable silence, I decided that it was now or never,  
"Ezra, I have some kinda big news, but instead of telling you, I would like to show you." My nerves were getting the better of me, my voice wavering and jittery.  
"Okay?" He replied, obviously sensing my unease and becoming confused by my behaviour. I made my way to the bathroom, knowing that Ezra was following me silently. I reached down to retrieve the gift box I had placed the package in and handed it to him wordlessly, trying to decipher his emotions as he opened the box.  
"A pregnancy test?" He asked quizzically.  
"Surprise?" It came out sounding more like a question than I intended it to. Realization dawned on his face.  
"Wait, Aria, does this mean what I think it does?!" I didn't know whether his exclamation was one of joy or one of anger, so I remained silent. He clearly couldn't wait for my answer and began tearing at the packaging until he pulled out the pregnancy test stick. His jaw fell open and he turned and stared at me, his eyes darting down to my stomach and back up to my face multiple times until his gaze finally settling on my face, his eyes burning with anticipation.  
"You're – you're pregnant?" He asked, disbelief colouring his tone. The corners of my mouth started to curl up and I could feel myself smiling at his giddy reaction. My smile was all the confirmation he need and he swiftly swept me off my feet and into a bone crushing hug.  
"Ezra – can't – breathe," He put me down instantly and pulled me into a searing kiss,  
"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy!" He exclaimed and started peppering my face with kisses. Suddenly, he dropped down to his knees and rested his palms over my still flat belly.  
"Hey baby, this is your daddy. I just want to let you know that your mummy and I are so excited about you and can't wait for you to get here, but until then, I wanted to ask if you could be really nice to your mummy whilst she's looking after you in her belly, I want you to try not to hurt her or make her uncomfortable as much as you can, because she loves you and I love you, but I also love her, so I don't like seeing her hurt, which is something I'm sure you'll understand when you're a bit older. For now though baby, we want to let you know that we love you." Tears streamed down my face as I watched the man I loved talking to our unborn child. That had to have been one of the most touching moments of my life.

**Okay, thanks again for reading and feel free to review the story or PM me :)  
****_Next chapter is maternity clothes shopping with the girls..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read Chapter 1! I'm sooo pleased with the amount of views my story has gotten already, and I would like to ask you all to try and spread the word about my story and I love to hear your comments and questions, so write me a review, and I will try to get back to you :) Again, sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes I may have made, but I wanted to try and update as soon as possible. Okay, here's Chapter 2, I hope you like it :D**

Chapter 2 - Telling Ella and Maternity ClothesShopping

_Aria's POV - 3 months pregnant_

I had just entered my second trimester and a slight bump was starting to form, evidence of the life that was growing in my stomach. I was itching to show off my newly rounded belly, so I decided that it was time to go maternity clothes shopping. After the _eventful _conversation with my mum a few days ago, I was wary about inviting her along...

_A few days earlier__  
My thumb lingered over the call button, _Just press call and get it over and done with _my thoughts screamed at me. The thought of telling Ella had my stomach twisted with nerves and my heart hammering in my chest. She had only met Ezra a few times but from what I gathered she had approved of him... What will she think of him now that I'm pregnant with his child? I had to tell her, and I had to tell her now; news in Rosewood spreads like wildfire and if I didn't tell her, someone else would.  
"Hello?" Just the sound of her voice sent my mind into a frenzy.  
"Hi Mum, it's me," I answered shakily, "I have something that I kinda need to tell you"  
"Oh hey sweetie, why? Is something wrong?" She asked, I guessed my nerves were palpable even through a phone,  
"Err, not _wrong _as such, but I don't know how you're going to take it..."  
"Okay now you've got me worried, what is it Aria, you know you can tell me anything," The soothing tone of her voice only made me feel worse, I didn't want to think about how disappointed she would be.  
"Well... I'm sorta, well, kinda, um ... having a baby." Her sharp intake of breath could be heard over the phone.  
"Aria...I – I'm – I don't know what to say," Sadness washed over me, this is exactly the kind of response I _didn't _want.  
"You should be happy for me – for us – me and Ezra." I pleaded, I needed her support and approval,  
"I'm sorry Aria, but I can't be happy that 19-year-old daughter is having a baby, before she even goes to college. I-I have to go, something just came up."  
"Mum please – " I was cut off by the sound of her hanging up. Devastation enveloped me and I sunk to the floor, cradling my swelling stomach. I just hoped that she would come around._

I was startled out of my recall by a knock on the apartment door. Not expecting visitors, I had no idea who it was, and was definitely not expecting it to be who it was.  
"Mum?!" I asked, stunned.  
"Aria, I'm so sorry, I understand if you don't want to speak to me, I just didn't know how to react when I heard that my baby was having baby! I'm really sorry and I want to make it up to you and – "I cut off her ramblings by pulling her into a hug and burying my face in her neck like I did frequently as a kid. I stepped out of the hug after a few moments to see her tear stained face and I knew that she meant every word of what she had just said. She looked down at my stomach and her eyes filled with tears once again.  
"You look so beautiful," She sobbed,  
"Hey, shouldn't I be the one crying, you know, pregnant woman and all," I joked,  
"Every mother is allowed to cry when seeing their daughter pregnant...It's in the how to be a mum handbook." She laughed, wiping away the remaining tears left in her eyes. "But seriously Aria, I wasn't lying when I said I was sorry, but I wish you had waited until after college," My smile fell slightly at the disappointed tone of her voice, but I understood where she was coming from. I had graduated from high school about 8 months ago, and I decided to take a year off before I started at Hollis College studying English Literature, to then hopefully pursue a writing career afterwards. This would all have to change now, or at least be postponed for a few years, however this didn't make me feel sad, because I knew that the reason it was being postponed, was for the sake of my baby, and I knew that I would love this child more than any career I could ever have, so if it has to wait for a while, it has to wait.  
"Mum, I know that I won't be able to go to college for a while, but is that really such a bad thing? Think, when I go to college in a few years, I will have matured; I will be even more dedicated to my studies because I know that without them, I wouldn't be able to support my family. I know it's hard for you to understand, but this baby means the world to me and Ezra _already, _and we would both do anything for them." She stared at me in awe for a few moments before breaking out into a smile,  
"Where did my baby go, huh? All I see is a beautiful young women with a determined soul, and a big heart, I'm so proud of you sweetie. I just want you to know that I've thought over it all, and I completely support you. Where would my first grandbaby be without Nana Ella to spoil it?" Saying the last part with a wink.

_The next day  
_Ella and I pulled into the parking spot opposite the maternity clothes store; I looked up to see my 4 best friends waving at us from inside the store. Hanna, Emily, Spencer, Ali and I have all been best friends for around 6 years. We're all completely different, but somehow, that works for us, and we've been inseparable since the day we met. Spencer and Hanna are both still together with their high school sweethearts, Toby and Caleb, who both get on well with Ezra. Ali and Emily we only found out about in our senior year of high school, turns out they were both lesbians and in a relationship together! Hanna, Spencer and I were obviously happy for them, however we were slightly hurt that they had kept it from us, but they ensured us that they had only recently got together after coming to terms with their feelings for each other. Aside from all that, we remain best friends to this day.

I sat in the changing room of the maternity store 3 hours later with a foot ache and a migraine; I was desperate to get home to Ezra and go to sleep.  
"Come on guys, how much longer do we have to be here?" I asked pleadingly,  
"We only have like 2 more outfits left for you to try on, please?" Hanna begged, she loved to shop, and my expanding stomach was just another reason for her to become my personal shopper.  
"Hanna, I can't even afford most of these clothes, I will probably only be able to afford 3 outfits at most, let alone all 38 you've made me try on!"  
"Aria, I told you that you don't have to worry about this, these outfits are part of my baby shower gift to you, so I'm paying for them." Spencer declared, my eyes bugged out of my head,  
"Spence, there's gotta be about $3000 dollars worth of clothes there! I can't ask you to pay for that!" I exclaimed, shock written clearly all over my face,  
"Aria, technically this is a gift from me _and_ Toby, so it really isn't actually that much if you think about it..." She bargained,  
"Yeah and Aria, if you are still freaking out over it, Ali and I will split it with them, so it really isn't that much. We all know how freaked out you get when people spend a lot of money on you" Emily was always the one to try and diffuse the situation, she was the mediator of our group,  
"And Aria, you've really got to get used to it, because when your kid gets here, we are going to be _the _best aunties ever, so expect lots of toys and clothes for your baby. Can't have my little niece or nephew missing out" And there was Ali, always the blunt but means well type of girl.  
"I guess I could deal with it if you all split it... I love you guys" I said, becoming watery eyed  
"Oh god, here comes the hormones!" Ali teased, making all of us laugh.

"Aria, you have to look at this maternity dress, it would look stunning on you sweetie!" Ella said, returning from her search round the store to give us girls some time alone. Hanna ran over and squealed, so I guessed the dress had her seal of approval. **[dress on profile] **  
"Oh my god Aria, this dress is perfect for you! You have to try it on!" She shoved the dress into my arms and pushed me into the changing room before I could even look at it. I took the dress of the hanger and slipped it on, feeling the smooth texture as it fell over my body. I turned slowly and gasped as I looked in the mirror. The dress accentuated all of my curves and fit my bump beautifully, and the colour made my skin glow, making me look almost ethereal. I had never felt so beautiful in my life, and once again, tears started forming in my eyes. Hanna yanked back the curtain and I turned around to face them all. They all stood and gawped at me; I felt my cheeks start to fill with heat at all the attention I was garnering.  
"Aria, you look – "  
"AMAZING!" Hanna screeched, interrupting Spencer. "Sorry Spence, but I couldn't hold it in. Aria you _have _to buy this dress, it was made for you!"  
"I totally agree with Hanna, you have to get it!" Emily said,  
"And if you don't buy it, I will buy it for you and sneak it into your closet so you have to wear it!" Ali concluded,  
"Don't worry guys, I'm buying this dress, I've never felt this beautiful in my life. But, I'm only getting it if you all get a dress too, that way I have an excuse to wear it." I said with a wink, and with that, all the girls, including Mum, went into a frenzy looking and trying on dresses. As I looked at 5 of the most important people in my life running like maniacs around the store, I realised with a smile, that my life was coming together, and I was extremely fortunate that these crazy girls were in it.

**Thanks for reading Chapter 2 and feel free to review or PM me, and if you don't have a fanfiction account, you can tweet me at robsten_ezria. I will try to update within the next few days :)  
****_Next chapter, 6 months pregnant and a very important doctors appointment... ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you again to everyone who is continually reading my story, it means a lot! I would really like to get a few more reviews so if you have any comments or questions on the story/chapter, I would really love to hear them, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed already:D Here is Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it :)**

Chapter 3 - Doctors Appointment

_Aria's POV_

My excitement grew the closer we got to the hospital and I could tell that Ezra was just as excited as I was. Today was Ezra's first time coming with me for my pregnancy check-up, and it was the day that we were going to see the first ultrasound of our baby. I had been to a couple check-ups on my own previously because Ezra couldn't make it due to work, but I decided to wait to see the ultrasound so we could share the moment together. I sat almost bouncing in my chair as we waited to be called in by the doctor; the excitement in me was mounting. I heard a quiet chuckle next me and looked over to see Ezra smiling at me, obviously finding my impatience amusing.  
"What?" I asked defensively "I'm just really excited, aren't you?"  
"Of course I am Aria, it's just funny watching a tiny pregnant woman dancing around in her chair that's all" He teased,  
"Hey, I'm not _that_ small!" I said, pouting.  
"Aria, your 5'2, and your 25cm baby bump does not help." As he said this, his hands came to rest on his favourite spot recently, my protruding stomach.  
"But still, 5'2 isn't small...okay maybe it's a little small, but you love me for it" I said with a wink, he looked up from my belly and gave me a tender kiss,  
"Of course I love you, even if you are freakishly small." He said with a cheeky grin. I gave him a playful slap and he gasped in feigned horror. We both sat there for a moment before breaking out into laughter.

Just as we were sobering up from our outburst of laughter, we heard Jenny, the doctors assistant.  
"Aria Montgomery?" She asked, looking around the room before her gaze fell on me and Ezra where she greeted us with a warm smile. We both jumped up eagerly and hurriedly followed her into the examination room where we were greeted by my OB/GYN Dr. Sarah Williams.  
"Good morning Aria, I take it that this young man behind you is the famous Ezra?" She questioned, an amused smile on her face. I nodded embarrassedly in confirmation.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Williams" Ezra said politely,  
"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine, it's nice to finally put a face to the name. I was Aria's mum, Ella's OB/GYN as well, so I have known Aria her whole life. It's great to meet the man she seems to be so smitten with," She said with a genuine smile, "Okay now Aria, how have you been feeling recently, any queries or questions you want answering?"  
"Um no, I've actually been feeling pretty good. Everything seems to have gotten better after the morning sickness phase, god that was a killer!" I replied, grimacing at the memories. She smiled empathetically in response.  
"Okay, so if everything is fine, I'm going to let Jenny over here take your measurements to make sure everything is on track, whilst I get the ultrasound machine set up, okay?"  
"Yeah, that's great."

After I got my measurements done, Ezra and I were led into the room with the ultrasound. I carefully climbed onto the bed and pulled my shirt up so that my belly was exposed.  
"Okay Ezra, I'm going to let you spread the gel on Aria's stomach, if you want to," Dr. Williams said. Ezra's eyes shot up and met hers looking like a deer caught in headlights.  
"Um – I'm – I "He stuttered, nervously. Dr. Williams and I both chuckled quietly at the petrified look on his face.  
"It's okay Ezra, its normal for fathers to be nervous in this situation. Seeing your baby for the first time is the first type of connection you have with them unlike the mothers who are carrying them, so already experience it daily. It makes it all very real for you, and trust me, you are not the first father I have seen react like this." Ezra visibly relaxed at her words and seemed to regain his composure; his nerves now transformed into excitement, a feeling that was mutual between us.

We both gripped each other's hands as we stared wide-eyed for the first few seconds. There on the screen was living proof of mine and Ezra's love, and I could feel myself become emotional at the sight of our unborn child. My vision became blurred as tears started to pool in my eyes and begin their pursuit down my face; I looked up at Ezra to see his eyes glistening with a love that matched mine for our baby. I squeezed his hand and his gaze turned from awed to worried within seconds.  
"Aria honey, why are you crying, is something wrong?" He asked, panicking.  
"No no, nothing's wrong, it's the opposite... I'm just so happy." I reassured him with a tearful smile. "I know how you feel honey, it's overwhelming isn't it," He smiled and leaned down and kissed away the teardrops that were currently rolling down my face. We were brought out of our bubble by Dr. Williams.  
"Sorry to interrupt your moment, but if you want to know, I think we can tell you what sex your baby is," Ezra and I both looked at each other surprised, we had discussed this earlier but we had not expected it so soon.  
"You sure you still want to know?" Ezra questioned, I could tell he was trying to contain his excitement.  
"Of course, that's if you still want to," I answered. He barely let me finish my sentence before he nodded and had turned and engrossed himself in studying the screen, trying to figure it out himself.  
"I guess that's a yes then. Okay guys, if you look here," Dr. Williams said, pointing to the screen, "You will see that your baby is in fact, a little girl." She smiled "Congratulations." Ezra and I were speechless. He slowly turned round to face me and our gazes locked. We started at each other for a few moments before we both broke out into beaming grins.  
"Our little girl." Ezra whispered, reaching down to cradle my stomach. I still couldn't find my voice so I settled with resting my hands over Ezra's, knowing that this memory would be documented in my mind forever.

**Thanks for reading, and feel free to review or PM me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter I decided to do a bit differently. I really enjoyed writing it and so decided to split it into 2 different parts so I could make both chapters really fun and detailed. So, here is Chapter 4, Decorating Her Room: Part 1, hope you enjoy!:)**

Chapter 4 - Decorating Her Room: Part 1

_Aria's POV - 8 Month's Pregnant_

I scanned the aisle hoping inspiration would strike. Ezra and I had been mulling over different ideas for our baby girl's room for a couple of months now, and with me at nearly 8 months pregnant, time was running out. We had scoped the internet, looking at ideas like flowers, animals, underwater etc. but nothing seemed _right._ I mean they were all great, but nothing I could see our baby having. After deciding that we couldn't do it on our own, Ezra and I had called in some_... _re-enforcement.  
"Aria! Hey! You _have _to look at these little shoes! They are so cute!" Hanna and Ali were currently fawning over a pair of little booties. Spencer and Emily were a few feet away from them pushing two huge shopping trolleys that were already half-way filled.  
"Guys, you've been here what, 5 minutes, and you've _already_ got the equivalent of a full trolleys worth of stuff?!" My eyes bugged out of my head.  
"No?" Spencer said, a pleading smile on her face "Anyway, we only have one trolley, the other trolley is your -"  
"Aria sweetie, look at all the adorable things in here! Don't you just want to buy it all?"  
" - Mum's" Spencer finished, after being interrupted by Ella, who had just placed another arm full of baby stuff into her trolley.  
"I can't help it, everything just seems to be catching my eye, and then I have to buy it!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide and filled with excitement; all I could do was smile at her exuberance, she was going to be a great grandma.  
"Okay, so what are we looking for, do you have a theme?" Emily asked. All the girls attention was suddenly focused on me and the task in hand.  
"Well that's why we called you. Ezra and I are having a really hard time coming up with a theme for her room, and we were wondering if you could give us your opinions and hopefully some ideas?" I asked tentatively.  
"Of course we would! I don't know about ideas but I'm sure we could help you both. Saying that, where is Ezra?" Spencer questioned, "Wasn't he supposed to be shopping with us too?"  
"Oh yeah, he is, he just had work so said he'd meet us at the coffee shop at 3 so we could talk about it." I answered. A glance at my watch told me that we were already 5 minutes late, so we quickly paid for our items and hurried over to the coffee shop.

"Hey Aria, what took you guys so long?" Ezra said, greeting me with a cup of my favourite alternative drink to my daily coffee, (a grande, iced, soy latte with 2 splendas) **[Lucy Hale's favourite coffee according to Ashley Benson;)] **chocolate milk. It was the only caffeinated drink I was allowed during my pregnancy, and it was my caffeine and chocolate fix all in one! I took a huge sip before I answered Ezra.  
"Ella got a bit too into baby shopping and decided that she wanted to buy the whole store."  
"I did not buy the whole store. Aria is just exaggerating, I just bought a few gifts for my _first _grandbaby..." Ella replied defensively.  
"Mum, a few? Try 20 outfits!" I said, "But, I guess I can't complain, you are helping us a lot, I'm sorry for being so stressy." My hormones were getting the better of me and tears started to prickle in my eyes.  
"Oh god, we've only just arrived and you're already a sobbing hormonal mess." Ali teased. I laughed with her and wiped at my eyes, everyone found it funny how my emotions would change with the flip of a switch. One minute I was laughing, the next I was a crying mess.  
"I'm serious though guys, I know you only want to help and I'm sorry for moaning at you, but you know I hate it when you buy me stuff, and even though it's not for me directly, it still seems weird." I said, honestly.  
"Aria don't worry, we know. And we apologize too, we have really been bugging you a lot lately, we talked about it and we're sorry. We're going to back off now, and we won't give you or the baby any more stuff until she gets here okay? Apart from for the baby shower of course." Emily asked, winking. I loved her serene, easy going nature and her ability to resolve anything; I thanked them all profusely and we got down to business and started talking themes.

After almost 3 hours in the coffee shop and lots of deliberating, we had almost come to a conclusion.  
"So, we are choosing between Alice and Wonderland, Winnie the Pooh and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?" Spencer asked, studying the numerous amount of sheets that were strewn between us all. I liked all 3 ideas, however something didn't feel right. I felt like I was missing something, something that was so blindingly obvious, I had completely overlook it. Realization dawned on me, and as I looked up at Ezra, it seemed that he had the same genius idea that I had. We grinned slyly to each other.  
"Guys, I just had a thought, what do these 3 all have in common?" I asked, looking at all of their puzzled faces. We waited whilst all 5 of them mulled it over in their heads. I couldn't wait any longer, so I nodded at Ezra and picked up where I had left off.  
"They are all children's books..." He explained. One by one, the statement clicked with each girl. Everyone at the table was grinning, we had finally come up the perfect idea, an idea that was so... _us.  
_"I think we've finally come up with the theme..." I said, eagerly. Everyone nodded in agreement. Ezra stood and pulled me up, wrapping his arms around me.  
_"_Children's book it is."

**Thanks for reading Chapter 4, I hope you liked it. I would really like to hit 25 reviews by the time Part 2 is up, so please review, even if it is just a few words. Thanks for reading Chapter 4 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for taking awhile to update, but finally, here is Part 2 and I hope you like it!:D**

Chapter 5 - Decorating Her Room: Part 2

_Aria's POV - 8 1/2 month's pregnant_

"Oh my god Ezra this is so cute!" I said as I held up a beautiful patchwork baby quilt. "The baby blue and pink colours will go great with the room!" I was getting more and more excited with each item we chose out. After coming up with the theme for the nursery, we decided that a light blue and pink would work well with the storybook aspect; I loved the tranquil emotions the colours exude.  
"Yeah I agree, but don't you think we should have a crib before we buy the bedding for it?" He asked, tentatively. After my frequent outbursts due to my pregnancy hormones, he had become slightly apprehensive when asking questions.  
"I don't think it really matters, I mean we know what we want for a crib, so we can just plan around it." I replied with a reassuring smile. I tried to repress a chuckle at his behavior towards me, but he saw my smirk and said defensively,  
"Hey, you can't blame me, pregnant women are scary!" I burst out laughing and he quickly joined me,  
"Okay, we'll get the quilt. It is pretty adorable, can you imagine our little girl sleeping in it in just a couple weeks?" He said; an excited smile taking over his features.  
"I can't wait." I answered, grabbing his hand ready to continue our search.

After finally picking all the furniture for the nursery and storing it in the spare room in the apartment, it was now time to get the finishing touches to the room. We walked into the antique book store and gasped at the sheer amount of books the store kept. After asking a member of staff to direct us to the children's section, we stood in an aisle full of varying types of story books. Ezra and I were looking for the fairy tales and classics; we thought that they would be the most interesting for both the theme of the room and for our child to read in the future.  
"So what are the necessities? Any you definitely want?" Ezra asked, scanning the bookshelves.  
"I definitely want some fun classic ones like Alice in Wonderland, Wizard of Oz, Peter Pan, Charlie and The Chocolate Factory, stuff like that," I replied, "I'd also like some fairy tales like Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Beauty and The Beast, Princess and The Pea, Snow White and The Seven Dwarves... You?" He laughed at my rambling.  
"I think you got all the ones we need." He said with a wink, "I'm going to go and see if they have any old, antique bookshelves we could buy to store the books on." He walked away and in search of a member of staff. I knuckled down and got to business, searching for all the best children's books I could find. After about 30 minutes, I was satisfied with my selection and went to the front desk to purchase them; as I walked round the corner I saw Ezra standing next to the most gorgeous bookshelf I had ever seen. It was an old, white oak wood, being held together by woven strands of artificial daisy chains. The whole thing looking like it had come straight out of a fairy tale and I knew that it was meant to be in the nursery. I looked at Ezra with disbelief written all over my face, he just nodded which confirmed my suspicions. Ezra had bought it...The nursery was complete. It was the final puzzle piece of everything we had worked on for months. The moment hit me like a tsunami and a wave of emotions exploded out of me like a burst dam. A sob broke out of my mouth and tears began to fall down my face like a torrent. The confusion on Ezra's face quickly changed to worry and he rushed to my side, trying desperately to wipe away my tears.  
"Aria honey don't worry, we can change it, I'll understand, we'll pick a new one, I'm sorry - "  
" - No Ezra, don't apologize! I'm not upset, I'm just a bit overwhelmed. The bookshelf is perfect and now the nursery is complete and everything we have worked on for months is finally over with and I'm - I'm just - " I didn't finish my sentence before another sob wracked my body, I leaned onto Ezra for support and he swiftly grabbed my waist to steady me, however this was hard to achieve seeing as my ready to burst stomach was in the way. He wrapped his arms around me as best as he could and let my tears stain his shirt. He rubbed my back comfortingly, having grown accustomed to my random outbursts. I slowly began to feel the last of my tears dry out and I looked up at Ezra, giving him a blotchy faced smile. He just squeezed my waist and placed a tender kiss to my lips.  
"You're sure you want it?" He asked, searching my eyes for any hesitancy.  
"Ezra, it's perfect. It would be a crime to leave it." I said genuinely, pulling out of his embrace and turning to the cashier.

We paid for our purchases and got everything situated in the back of the car.  
"I just have to make a call." Ezra said, a hint of nerves playing on his features. I nodded in acceptance and got myself comfy while listening to confusing one-sided conversation Ezra was having on the phone.  
"Hey, we're done." He seemed to sigh with relief at the persons answer. "Okay, we'll be there in 15-20 minutes tops, will you be able to sort everything out by then?" He asked, once again looking relieved with persons response. "Okay, yeah, see you soon." He hung up the phone and started up the car, seeming in a hurry to get home.  
"Is someone coming over when we get back?" I said, trying to work out what he was talking about.  
"Er, well - uh - um, sorta?" He replied feebly. I was suspicious but decided to let it go for the time being.

We were about 10 minutes into the drive when I realized that we had taken a wrong turn.  
"Hey Ezra, you missed a turn back there, our apartment is that way." I said, confused at how he got the route he drove daily wrong.  
"Oh I know." He answered cryptically. I just let out a big sigh and slumped down in my seat, giving up on trying to figure out what he was keeping from me. A few minutes later we pulled into a quiet looking suburban street, gorgeous houses lining each side of the road.  
"Ezra, okay now I'm beyond confused. What are we doing here?" I was exasperated and I had started experiencing some pains in my stomach but I just put it down to our baby kicking quite hard. Suddenly Ezra pulled into a cobblestone driveway leading up to of the most breath taking house I had ever seen. The front of the house had new-looking red bricks and beautiful mahogany paneled windows and arched doorway.  
"Suprise?" He said, sounding just like me when I revealed my pregnancy to him. My face probably mimicked his when I told him as well.  
"You don't mean? Ezra, you - you didn't?!" I asked, my face a mask of shock.  
"If you're talking about buying the house then yes, I did. Here's the keys." He said nonchalantly, dangling the keys.  
"EZRA! YOU BOUGHT ME A HOUSE?!" My jaw was slack and my eyes were as wide as saucers. My voice came out the pitch of a banshee but I couldn't decided whether I was angry that he spent this much money on me or excited that we had a house. I chose the latter.  
"Ezra I love you so much!" I said, leaning over the centre console as much as I could.  
"You haven't seen it yet, and I still have a big surprise waiting for you inside." He replied and hurried out of the car and went to open my door for me. He led me up the drive and handed me the keys.  
"Do the honours?" He asked, an exhilarated smile on his face.  
"Gladly." I responded and grabbed the keys from his hand and placed them in the lock. I twisted them and slowly opened the door.  
"SUPRISE!" A chorus of people cheered. I jumped out my skin and Ezra expertly caught me from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his hands on my belly. I surveyed the mass of people gathered in the foyer of our new house, and saw Ella, Ali, Emily, Hanna, Caleb, Spencer, Toby, my younger brother Mike, and as I looked at the last face in the crowd a small gasp left my lips.  
"Dad?" I was stunned. I had spoken to my dad Byron a few times over the course of my pregnancy and he knew about it, but after he and my mum divorced a few years ago, we hadn't really been that close. I was shocked that he would want to be here.  
"Hey Aria, I hope you don't mind me being here...I kinda' feel like an intruder." He said nervously.  
"No no, I'm glad you're here, I'm just shocked! How did you find out about this?" I asked, he hadn't really kept in contact with anyone from Rosewood after he left to live in Pittsburgh. He looked behind me and at the man who's arms where currently wrapped around me. I twisted in his arms to face him.  
"Did you do this?" I questioned, gratitude colouring my tone.  
"I thought it would make you happy. I hope you don't mind..." He asked, trepidatiously, whispering the last part.  
"Mind? No Ezra I'm ecstatic! Everyone I care about is here to share this moment with us. I'm so happy." I said, feeling giddy.  
"Well as I said, I still have another surprise to show you, and this one _definitely _couldn't have been done without the help of everyone here." He grabbed my hand and led me up the winding stairs.

We walked down a long hallway and we reached the second to last door.  
"That final door there is our room, but I thought you might want to see this room first." As he said this he opened the door and I couldn't believe me eyes at the masterpiece uncovered. It felt like I had just walked into an enchanted forest. The pathway was formed along the 4 walls, with beautiful blue and pink flowers growing on the vines of the trees, each one seemingly unique in its flourish. As I walked further into the room, different details caught my eye, like the way the forest seemed to be in almost 3D with the artistic way it was drawn, and how the window on the wall somehow looked perfectly in place with its surroundings. But the thing that stunned me the most, was the main feature of the room. There, on the pathway of the forest, was every children's book character imaginable. My eyes followed the trail and I gazed at the exquisite piece of artwork. The furniture looked like it had grown up from the ground, the crib and dresser being made out of the same wood as what the trees were mimicking, white oak.  
"Look up." Ezra whispered in my ear. I didn't think the room could get any better, but as I raised my eyes to look at the ceiling of the room, I was proved wrong. Written in an Edwardian font all over the ceiling, was a few of the most famous storybook quotes ever written. I was, for what seemed like the 100th time that day, stunned into silence. I turned around to face my huge, dysfunctional family and opened my arms.  
"Come here you guys." We somehow all got tangled in a group hug, and just laughed at each other as we tried to break free.  
"There is one finishing touch left..." Ezra said and ran down the stairs. We all looked at each other confused. I heard the car door slam shut and realization hit me.  
"The bookshelf." I whispered in awe. Just glancing back into the room made me realise just how perfect the bookshelf was. My family still looked confused but just shrugged it off, figuring that they would find out soon enough. Ezra clambered up the stairs wheezing, carrying the huge bookshelf. Byron and Mike rushed to try and help him haul the bookshelf the remaining distance. They rushed into the room and placed the shelf in the corner of the room, making sure they didn't block any of the storybook characters. All of us girls then got to work fetching the books and carefully organizing them onto the shelves. After we had finished, we all took a step back into the hallway and surveyed the finally complete nursery. We all gasped at the perfection of the mystical oasis that would become mine and Ezra's daughter's room. All of a sudden I felt an odd sensation between by legs. Shock and awareness overcame me.  
"Um guys... My water just broke."

**Okay, so I hope you liked it, I had a lot of fun coming up with the idea for the nursery and then writing about it, so I hope you enjoyed it. I am going away for the weekend so my next update won't be until at least Monday, so sorry! Please feel free to review or PM me :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update, I tried to get it up as fast as I could so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Here is Chapter 6!:D**

Chapter 6 - The Delivery

_Aria's POV_

_Previously: "Um guys...My water just broke."_

Everyone's heads whipped over to stare at me in shock and the room fell silent for a few seconds before bursting into a flurry of activity.

"Someone get the bag!"  
"I can't find it!"  
"It's in the cupboard under the stairs"  
"Did someone call the hospital?!"  
"I'll do it now!"  
"I found the bag!"  
"I've called the hospital, they're getting a room ready!"  
"Someone start the cars!"  
"They're already started and ready to go!"  
"Okay everyone, pile in!"  
They were all shouting at each other from different parts of the house whilst running around like headless chickens! I couldn't make who was shouting what so I just gave up and decided to stand in the middle of all the chaos. Everyone jumped into the cars and they were about to set off when they realised something vital was missing. Me.  
"Oh my god, Aria! We're so sorry we're all just panicking." Ezra apologized profusely as he took my hand and led me to the passenger seat of the car.  
"It's okay, it was actually quite funny to watch." I said with a smirk. Ezra just chuckled and pulled out the driveway, leading our long line of family that were following us to the hospital.

"Aria Montgomery." Ezra said impatiently, wheeling me up to the front desk. My contractions had got significantly worse on the drive over here and I was now in an agonising amount of pain.  
"She's in room 324 in the maternity ward, follow the signs." The receptionist said in a bored tone, popping her gum at the end of her sentence. Ezra didn't even bother to reply before whisking me down the hallway and into the correct ward. When we arrived in the room we were greeted by a nurse who worked quickly and efficiently in getting me in the hospital gown and then situated on the bed, telling me that my doctor would be with my shortly before leaving the room. About 5 minutes later a friendly looking, middle-aged woman walked into the room.  
"Hello, you must be Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz. My name is Dr. Johnson and my co-worker, Dr. Williams, is stuck in traffic at the moment so she will not be here for a while so I am going to take over until she gets here, is that alright?" She said with a warm smile.  
"Yeah that's fine." Ezra and I replied at the same time. We looked at each other and grinned.  
"You two really are as cute as she says." Dr. Johnson said with a wink. Ezra and I just chuckled.  
"I don't mean to sound rude but will Dr. Williams not be delivering my baby then? Not that I don't think you're a good doctor but..." I trailed off, a bit embarrassed by my rambling.  
"Oh don't worry, I'm not offended. And yes, Dr. Williams will be delivering your baby. She is very fond of your family Aria, and wouldn't miss delivering your next generation for the world." She replied honestly. "Okay, lets get you checked up to see how far along you are."

Dr. Williams had arrived about 2 hours into labour apologizing abundantly for not being with me at the start. I reassured her that I was fine and I that nothing much had really happened. After a gruelling 16 hours in labour, I was finally dilated enough to push.  
"Okay Aria, on your next contraction I'm going to need to you to push for about 10 seconds." Dr. Williams instructed. I grabbed hold of Ezra's and Ella's hand, thankful that the hospital lets you have two people with you during the birth. I could feel the beginning of a contraction started to push, squeezing both of their hands tightly.  
"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and breathe." Dr. Williams guided. "Good, well done Aria." I slumped back into the pillows waiting for the next contraction.

"Come on Aria, just one more push!" I was gripping Ella's and Ezra's hand so tight I was afraid that they'd lose circulation! With my last bit of energy, I did my final push. A few seconds later a muffled cry was heard and lifted up in front of me was the most gorgeous being I had ever laid eyes on. Her beautiful button nose and closed eyelids were framed by a perfectly round face and wisps of rich, chocolate brown hair. I could already tell she was going to be stunning when she grew up.  
"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Dr. Williams asked Ezra.  
"Uh, yeah, but - um - it doesn't hurt them, does it?" Ezra questioned tentatively. Dr. Williams smiled and handed him the scissors.  
"No, not at all, there are no nerves in the umbilical so neither Aria or your baby will feel it." She said with a reassuring smile. She directed Ezra to cut in between the two clamps secured on the umbilical cord, watching as he shakily cut. He let out a sigh of relief when he had finished and turned to me with pride in his eyes, however the pride was not directed at himself, it seemed as though he was looking at me with pride.  
"I can't believe we created that gorgeous girl." He said, disbelief rich in his tone. Both our eyes followed her as she was carried around the room being cleared up. I heard a quiet sniffle to my right and looked over to see Ella in floods of tears.  
"Aww Mum, come over here." I said, tears filling my eyes as well. The 3 of us embraced in a group hug, with me sandwiched between the two of them seeing as I was still laying in the hospital bed.  
"My grand-daughter's so perfect." Ella said, staring at our baby, who was currently being bundled up in a blanket, in awe. Ezra and I just nodded in agreement, unable to take our eyes off her. After silently watching for a few minutes, our excitement grew as Dr. Williams told us we would be able to hold her in a few moments, as her measurements were nearly completed.  
"Okay parents, here is your daughter." She said, leaning over and placing her gently in my arms. Ezra picked up her tiny hand so we both had a form of connection, and we sat and gazed at the beauty that was our daughter.  
"She weighed 7 and a half pounds and is almost 20 inches long, which is perfect. Have you come up with a name yet?" Dr. Williams questioned, her and my Mum looking at us eagerly; I laughed at their enthusiasm. I glanced up at Ezra asking silently for conformation on whether he still liked the name we had previously chosen and he nodded fervently. I looked down at the beautiful baby in my arms and agreed with Ezra that the name we had picked out was perfect for her.  
"Callie. Callie Avery Fitz."

**Okay so there it is! I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you approve of the name. I chose Callie because it means 'most beautiful', and that is how both her parents see her. Please review with your opinion on the name, because I'm really interested in seeing what you guys think :) Don't worry, this isn't the end of the story, from now on I am going to be doing the story from different stages of their lives, so that is hopefully going to be really fun. Hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to review or PM me :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so this is a surprise chapter that I have considered doing for a while. It's not very long but I thought that it would be a sweet little chapter to add in. So here is Chapter 7, I hope you like it:)  
**  
Chapter 7 - My Girls

_Ezra's POV_

As I wandered into the room, my heart lurched at the sight I was greeted with. There, asleep together on the hospital bed, were the two most important people in my life. The amount of love that washed over me so immense that it felt like my world gravitated around them; it felt like there was a magnetic force drew me to them, and I couldn't help but walk over to the bed and tenderly caress both their faces. I saw Aria's eyes begin to flutter open.  
"Hey Ezra, sorry did we fall asleep on you." She said chuckling, whilst glancing down at the peacefully sleeping baby in her arms.  
"I don't mind, it nice to see both my girls sleeping soundly after such a tiring couple of days." I replied, stroking the tufts of hair Callie had on her head. "Do you think her hair will stay this colour?" I pondered.  
"I don't know, I think the doctors said that her hair can either go a bit lighter or darker as it grows, Why?" Aria asked, her beautiful hazel eyes gazing up at me with curiosity.  
"Well, her hair is almost like a chocolatey brown colour now, and I was wondering if she may get the little light brown streaks through her hair that you have, however saying that, if that does happen, I'm afraid I will be fighting off the boys even more than I will have to now!" I said, chuckling. It was no secret that our daughter was going to be absolutely gorgeous when she grows up, and I'm not just saying that because I'm her daddy and I'm biased; to me, along with her mother, she will always be the most beautiful girl in my world.  
"Ezra, you better not be one of the crazy protective fathers." Aria warned, sternly.  
"Of course not, I think letting start to date when she's 30 is actually pretty generous." I teased. Aria knew that Callie had me wrapped around her little finger, and that she will probably be able to persuade me to do anything she wanted.  
"Ha ha." Aria replied, sarcastically. "I know that you would never do that to her, and if you did, she would totally be able to persuade you out of it." She declared, humour in her eyes.  
"I know I know, I'm completely wrapped around her finger and she's only 2 days old." I laughed. We both stopped talking after that and went back to gazing at our child.

"We're here!" Hanna shouted, bursting into the room followed by Caleb, Spencer, Toby, Ali and Emily who were all carrying some form of gift.  
"Hey guys, how have you been?" I asked, laughing at the sight of them all being weighed down by the presents they were carrying. "I hope all these gifts are not for us, because I don't know how they are all going to fit in this room." I said, chuckling.  
"Well technically they're not for you, they're for our beautiful little niece in your arms." She replied, cooing the last bit at Callie. I carefully passed to an eagerly awaiting Hanna and went to help the other girls with what they were carrying.  
"And dude, we are not carrying this stuff all the way to the cars again to get rid of it, so here you go." Caleb joked, placing the gifts he was carrying in an empty corner of the room with the others quickly following suit.  
"Oh I don't mind, but you know who will..." I trailed off.  
"Who will what?" Aria said, as she opened the door to the adjoining bathroom to our private room. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed the flamboyant gifts piled in the corner of the room. "What is this?" She asked slowly, pointing to the presents.  
"Presents?" Emily answered, tentatively. "We just wanted to help you guys out, being new parents and all."  
"Yeah, and we promise you that all this stuff is completely useful, it's not any unnecessary stuff we promise. Just please, let us do something to help you guys and our baby niece." Spencer pleaded, a chorus of 'yeah's' in agreement sounded throughout the room. I glanced over at Aria and saw her release a sigh and I knew that she had forgiven them.  
"Fine, but promise me guys, no more presents, at least for a while okay?" Aria compromised.  
"We promise." They all said at the same time. Everyone burst out laughing which quickly released the tension in the room. I pulled Aria to my side and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"I think becoming a Mum has made you soft." I teased, kissing her forehead.  
"Maybe it has, but look at their faces, how can you say no to that?" She joked.  
"Okay it's my turn, let me hold her!" Someone declared.  
We both chuckled whilst watching the chaos that was, our family.

**Okay so that was Ezra! I really hope that this Chapter didn't disappoint, I wanted to put it in so you could see just how in love Ezra is with Aria and Callie, and also how he views their friends. Please review or PM me, and any ideas that you think would contribute to the story are welcome! I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it took soooo long to update, I have literally gone back to school today and so things have been a little bit chaotic recently. Due to school starting again I will probably not be updating as often as I would like, but hopefully I will be able to update at least once a week, but sorry if I don't get the chance to do this! Here is Chapter 8, with a very special birthday...**

Chapter 8 - First Birthday

_Aria's POV_

I couldn't believe it. My baby girl was one already and standing on her own two feet. Literally. Ezra and I had recently discovered the difficulties of baby proofing a house, and the 'upgrades' that are needed when your baby starts to walk. Callie had taken her first step at about 11 and a half months, and been unleashing her reign of terror ever since. Okay, I was exaggerating, but trying to keep an eye on her whilst she was toddling about was hard, but her blossoming personality and traits made the struggles easier to overcome, and provided Ezra and I with lots of entertainment. For example, every time she fell over, she would glare angrily at the floor as if it had purposely made her fall and would proceed to get back up and stomp around stubbornly, as if she was not admitting defeat. That was her stubborn trait. If she saw either Ezra or me looking sad or fed up, she would come over to us and climb on to our laps to comfort us. That was her caring trait. When we went on family trips to the park or zoo she would always want to climb a tree or see the big animals, once she even said she wanted to feed the lions, which Ezra and I swiftly rejected. That was her adventurous trait; but my all time favourite trait of hers was her charisma. She never shied away from anyone, which was a surprise because according to our parents, Ezra and I were shy kids, but no, not Callie. She loved to make people laugh, and even though she couldn't form sentences yet, she really knew how to. I was so incredibly proud of the daughter we had raised, and even though becoming a mother was hard, when I looked at the gorgeous girl asleep in her crib, I knew it was all worth it.  
"Callie sweetie, it's time to get up, it's your birthday." I cooed, quietly. I was relieved when she finally slept through the night, but now she was almost as bad as her dad for sleeping late.  
"Bwirfday? It my bwirfday?" She mumbled sleepily.  
"Yeah baby, everyone's coming round today for your party." I whispered excitedly, trying to rouse her from her crib.  
"Daddy sweeping?" She questioned, rolling over and looking at me with her gorgeous green eyes.  
"Uh huh, daddy's still sleeping. Wanna' go wake him up?" I asked, knowing what her answer would be. She nodded vigorously as I knew she would. I picked her up from her crib and placed her on the ground beside it. I put my finger over my lips in a 'shh' motion **[ ;) ] **and we tiptoed into mine and Ezra's room. I motioned for her to jump on the bed and she gladly ran up and jumped on a sleeping Ezra. He abruptly woke up and I chuckled as his expression went from one of confusion to one of humour and love.  
"Daddy!" Callie squealed as Ezra wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.  
"Morning Cal, guess what today is?" He said eagerly.  
"CAWIE BWIRFDAY!" She screamed, clapping her hands together wildly.  
"Yeah, Callie's birthday!" He replied, tickling her. Callie's peals of laughter filled the room and the scene brought a warm smile to my face.  
"How 'bout we let mummy join in this tickle war, huh?" Ezra suggested sneakily to Callie. I laughed and got yanked onto the bed by a joyous Callie.  
"Pway mummy, pway!" She declared happily.  
"'Course mummy'll play." And with that, the tickle war commenced, and it was the perfect way to spend Callie's birthday morning.

"Hey guys come in! Everyone's in the back garden." I said to Hanna and Caleb, who were the last to arrive. We had organised a family get together for Callie's first birthday, and by family we meant my parents, Ezra's brother Wesley, the girls, and their partners.  
"Aunty Han an' Uncle Cay!" Callie squealed, wriggling about in her Uncle Wes' arms.  
"Hey Cal, happy birthday!" Hanna cooed, lifting Callie out of Wes' arms. Caleb sighed wistfully next to me.  
"When are you gunna' bring it up Caleb?" I spoke quietly to Caleb.  
"I dunno', I'm just nervous that she doesn't want this..." He trailed off nervously.  
_"_Trust me Caleb, she does. I know Han and I know that she would want this, and if you ask her she will definitely say yes. Just ask." I reassured him softly, trying to not bring attention to our conversation.  
"Yeah I guess. Thanks for letting me lay this all down on you Aria, I owe you one." He said, glancing at me with a relieved expression.  
"It's fine Caleb. Now go and speak to your wife and make me a gorgeous niece or nephew!" I laughed, teasingly. He walked away and went over to drag Hanna away from Callie.  
"Hey Aria, the babies kicking, wanna' come feel?" Spencer yelled excitedly from where she was seated. Spencer was now almost 8 months along with Toby's baby and she was loving all the exciting things that came a long with being pregnant. I strolled over laughing at her eagerness.  
"Spence you do know that I was pregnant once too, I know what it feels like when a baby kicks." I teased, joking around. Wrong move. Spencer immediately burst into tears and started accusing me of not being happy for her and not loving my niece or nephew, however after about 10 minutes of reassuring her that I am happy for her and I do in fact love my niece/nephew, she was alright. It was _so _weird to see Spencer so emotionally unstable seeing as she was usually the strongest of us all.

"Happy birthday dear Callie, happy birthday to you!" We sang. The joy on Callie's face was palpable and everyone was eager to reminisce on the past year.  
"Remember that time you pulled that face at Callie trying to make her laugh, and she burst into tears and refused to hug you for a week!" Emily laughed, teasing Toby.  
"Well that's better than the time you and Ali asked to look after her for a night and you ended up calling Aria at 2 am to pick her up!" Toby retorted.  
"Hey, she was like 5 months old andwould not got to sleep, we panicked!" Ali replied defensively. "And that's better than when Mike looked after her and almost left her at the park!"  
"That is not true! It was dark and I _maybe _got a bit distracted by a _*cough*_extremely hot_*cough*_ girl walking by and almost went to go follow her and talk to her _but _I didn't and nothing happened to Callie, she was fine!" Mike responded.  
"Okay okay guys, lets stop talking about how each of you could have messed up my kid and lets eat!" Ezra declared trying to defuse the battle between the Aunts and Uncles. Everyone agreed and dug in.

"How was your birthday sweetie?" I asked Callie as Ezra and I were tucking her into her crib that night.  
"Good Mummy, good!" She squealed joyfully.  
"Okay Cal, calm down baby and lets get you into bed." Ezra soothed, chuckling.  
"Kay Daddy. Stowy time?" She had got used to the routine of a story from her 'magic bookshelf', as she had named it, before she went to bed.  
"Course' baby." Ezra answered and we settled in as our little family and read a few chapters of her favourite book, Winnie the Pooh, before we heard the muffled snores of Callie as she slept. Ezra and I looked at each other and entwined our hands as we gazed at our beautiful girl.  
"I love you." He mouthed at me, silently.  
"I love you too." I mouthed back, leaning over and giving him a tender kiss. "Forever."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will now be doing the story from different years of Callie's life, however it will still be very Ezria based so I hope you still like my story as it carries on. Feel free to review or PM me :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is just a short, really fun chapter that I wrote and wanted to post fast as a thank-you to all my readers! I'm sorry if it's a bit rubbish, but I really wanted to include it in the story and thought that this was a cute way to do so! Here is Chapter 9:)**

Chapter 9 - Ezra's Surprise

_Ezra's POV_

Callie was now nearly 5 years old and really starting to look a lot like Aria. It had been over 6 years now since Aria and I had met and I knew that now was the perfect time to do what I have been thinking about for years...Now all I had to do was plan it. I had a few ideas, but none seemed right, none seemed _Aria. _Planning was difficult though because Aria was at home quite a lot, however she has recently started going to night courses to finish her degree in English Literature, so I had time to conjure up the perfect scene. I was scanning the room, searching for something for inspiration, when my eyes landed on Callie. _Perfect! _I thought, Aria would love for Callie to be a part of this.  
"Hey Cal, Daddy needs you to help him with something, but you can't tell Mummy, 'kay?" I asked.  
"Urm, this won't get me in trouble, will it?" She questioned, accusingly.  
"No baby, this won't get you in trouble." I chuckled, laughing at her ability to accuse me. She was getter older by the day.

"Okay so this is what we'll do, When Mummy walks through the door, you will get her attention whilst I run into the kitchen getting the last minute things sorted, okay so far?" I questioned, worrying that I was going too fast.  
"Daddy seriously, I'm almost 5. I'm not a baby!" She answered stubbornly.  
"That's right Cal, you're not a baby any more..." I trailed off, thinking back over the last five years of her life and wondering how they went so fast.  
"Urm Daddy...Hello?" Callie giggled, waving her hand in front of my face.  
"Oh - Sorry baby, I was distracted there for a moment." I replied, slightly embarrassed. Callie tried to muffle her giggles and slowly began to calm down. "Okay, so when I've gone into the kitchen, just talk to Mummy as you usually do, don't let her get suspicious. When you hear the timer go off, bring her into the dining room and sit down at the table with her. I will then come in with the food and you know what to do from there. Okay, everything good?"  
"Yes daddy. Get Mummy from door, talk to her, listen for the _ding! _and then come and sit down at the table. Right?" The concentration on her face was adorable as she ran through my directions in her head.  
"Yes baby, perfect."

_Ding Dong!  
_"Daddy its Mummy at the door, come quick, come quick!" She hurried me through the hallway, eager to get the plan up and running. I checked it was Aria and opened the door hurriedly, sneaking behind it and running into the kitchen. I quickly got everything set up and organised and listened out to hear Callie doing her job perfectly, with Aria suspecting nothing. The timer went off and I dashed around the kitchen getting all the food, whilst trying to calm myself down simultaneously. I heard them both sit down at the table; I strolled into the room trying to look as relaxed as I could and set down dinner in the middle of the table.  
"Hey Ezra, you didn't greet me at the door like usual." Aria said, her face pulled into a jokey pout.  
"Sorry sweetie, I was getting dinner ready." I replied, leaning over the table to give her a kiss as an apology. She leaned in a accepted the kiss, lingering there for a moment before settling back down in her seat. We heard a small giggle and we both glanced over at Callie who was sitting in her seat smiling at the two of us. Strangely enough, Callie wasn't like most kids who didn't like seeing their parents show affection, she didn't care and a lot of the time did just as she did then: smile and giggle quietly. We were both puzzled and had asked her many times why she wasn't opposed to it and she just replied saying that she liked to see her parents happy...I wondered how long it would take for her opinion to change, especially as she grew into a teenager - I was already dreading it! We all settled down again and dug into our food, enjoying a nice family dinner.

I glanced over at Callie and gave her the signal to come and move closer to me. She hurriedly shifted her chair in my direction so that we were now both opposite Aria. I took a nervous breath and felt a small hand grasp mine. I looked down into a familiar pair of warm green eyes and my fears were ebbed. I squeezed Callie's hand and began.  
"Aria, I have known you for over 6 years now, and these 6 years, have been the best years of my life. You've given me love, you've given me joy, and you've given me the most amazing thing you could have ever given me. A family." I nodded at Callie and she took over.  
"Mummy, you are the best Mum in the world, and you and Daddy always make me feel so happy. Ever since I was a baby you have always told me that you loved me even when you were looking after me in your belly. I don't know why I was in your belly, but thank you for loving me. Thank you for being the most amazing Mummy a kid could ask for, because I don't think anyone else can beat you. You tuck me in at night, you read me bedtime stories, you help me when I'm scared, and you always tell me you love me, and Mummy, I want you to know that I love you too." She ended, nodding at me to finish.  
"Aria, we have grown together as a couple, and apart, and it's because of this that I now have the courage to ask - "  
" - WILL YOU MARRY US!" Callie screamed, startling Aria into silence. I chuckled quietly at Callie's outburst, however I was studying Aria's expression, wondering what her silence meant. Slowly, she shifted her gaze from Callie's face to mine, asking me silently for conformation. I nodded tentatively, nervously sliding off my chair and onto one knee in front of her.  
"Aria Montgomery, will you marry me?" I asked, gazing into her hazel eyes, which were currently glistening with unshed tears. I felt Callie standing behind me, resting her small hands on my shoulders.  
"Mummy?" Callie questioned, clearly anxious to hear her answer. Callie obviously jolted Aria from her stunned state and she slowly began to nod.  
"Um hum," Her voice came out raspy from her tears. She coughed lightly and regained her voice. "Yes Ezra, of course, oh my god, Yes!" She replied, squealing excitedly towards the end. I stood up and slid the ring onto her slim finger. Pulling my daughter and my fiance into a bone-crushing hug, relief coursed over me and I shouted, "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Which was answered by two loud cheers and whoops from my girls. We stood there for a while, not wanting to let go of each other and the giddy feeling of happiness that was so strong it was almost tangible. Our family was coming together, now all we needed was to add a few more to the bunch to complete it - but that was another conversation entirely!

**I hope you liked it:) I thought that including Callie would be really sweet and would fit in well with the theme of the story. Just to let you all know that I am planning on making this story basically Ezria fluff. I'm not planning on adding any drama or plot twists because I think that there isn't enough pure Ezria fluff on fanfiction, so I thought that it would be a nice change from a lot of the other Ezria stories on here. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9 and please review and you can follow me on twitter (robsten_ezria) for chapter updates!:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I'm a bit slow updating but I hope that this chapter makes up for it! It's again, only a short chapter, but I thought it was nice to add this in, even if it was only just a filler chapter. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 10 - Wedding Planning

_Aria's POV_

We had been planning our wedding for almost 4 months now and seeing as it is now October and we the wedding was in December, we had about 2 months left to plan our big day. Planning so far had been surprisingly straight forward: getting the invites out, choosing a location, organising the caterer etc., however there were a few important details that we hadn't sorted out yet, and seeing as 2 months wasn't very long in the wedding planning world, I was starting to worry about time. Today was the day we had scheduled fittings for the bridesmaids dresses, and after that we were going to go to the hair salon to try and come up with our hairstyles for the wedding, but the struggle for me was finding _the _dress. In every movie, magazine and fairytale it says that when you see your wedding dress, you'll know. Well I'd been looking at wedding dresses for 4 months now, and I was starting it was never going to happen! It was 8 o'clock when I decided that I had given Ezra and Callie enough time to sleep in, and I went to go and wake them up.

"Hey Cal, time to get up, we're picking out dresses today!" I sing-songed, knowing that as soon as she heard about the dress fittings she would be up and ready within minutes; she had been looking forward to this ever since she knew we were getting married.  
Suddenly, she sat up straight, eyes wide with excitement, not looking like she had been asleep for the last 10 hours.  
"It's today! It's today!" She squealed, jumping off her white oak bed and running out of her room presumably to go and wake up Ezra.  
"Daddy, daddy! It's today! We get to try on the dresses today!" I walked into the room chuckling at the sight that met my eyes. Callie was bouncing around on our bed, causing a disgruntled, somnolent Ezra to be jolted with every bounce.  
"Okay Cal, let's go downstairs and get some breakfast and let Daddy wake up a bit." I said, teasingly towards Ezra. That man could sleep through a 10 richter earthquake!  
"Okay mummy!" She replied, jumping off the bed and running past me and to the stairs.  
"Morning sweetie." I whispered, walking over and kissing Ezra lightly on the head.  
"G'mornin' babe." He mumbled, his speech being muffled by his pillow. I giggled lightly and walked out of the room, leaving my sleeping fiance to rouse himself from his torpid state.

Callie and I strolled hand-in-hand into the dress store to see all of the girls and Ella there waiting for us.  
"Sorry we're late, Callie couldn't decided what to wear." I said, glancing bemusedly at my daughter.  
"I have so many clothes and I wanted to choose the perfect outfit! It takes time!" She asserted, defensively. Looking at me as if it was obvious. I laughed and looked at the girls, who were all looking at Hanna.  
"What? I taught her well!" Hanna declared. We all stared at her before bursting into laughter.  
"Okay, lets go shopping!" I cheered.

"Are you guys nearly done?" I asked impatiently. I had been sitting outside the dressing rooms for almost half an hour, waiting for them to come out and show me the dresses. We had decided to do things a bit differently and instead of me picking out their dresses, I had let them pick out the dresses between them a few weeks previous and they were meant to be revealing them today.  
"We're nearly ready, about 5 more minutes!" Ali shouted over the curtain rail of a shared dressing room designed specifically for things like this. How all 5 of them fit in it, I didn't know!

"Okay, we're ready!" Hanna shouted excitedly.  
"Okay..." I shouted back, "I really wanna' see!" She pulled back the curtain and revealed all 4 of my best friends and my baby girl. Tears sprung to my eyes.  
"Oh my god, guys...You all look so beautiful!" I declared. I held my arms wide and we all got into a group hug.  
"I love you guys!" I said honestly  
"We love you too Aria." Emily answered, squeezing my hand. I glanced around at everyone and realised that I hadn't had enough time to fully look at all the dresses.  
"Stand back then ladies and lets have a look at these dresses." I laughed, unravelling myself from the hug. They all repositioned themselves around the room and I admired the dress on each of my friends; somehow they all made the same dress seemingly unique and suited to their character. I saved the best for last and let my gaze fall upon the gorgeous girl to my right. Tears pooled in my eyes for the second time that day as I looked at my daughter in her teal miniature bridesmaid dress.  
"My baby's all grown up!" I croaked, my emotions making my voice hoarse.  
"Awh Mummy," She giggled, "Do you really like it?" She questioned, spinning around in a little circle.  
"Of course I do baby, of course I do." I whispered, pulling her onto my hip and hugging her. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I turned and faced the girls who were all looking at us with warm smiles on their faces.  
"Thank-you guys. So much, you all look beautiful." I said, my face expressing my gratitude. They all aww'd and joined Callie and me in our hug. I loved these girls so much, and now all we had left to do was pick out my perfect dress...

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I really need your opinions on how to carry on this story so just post a review and I will try and get back to you! Thank-you for reading and you can follow me on twitter (robsten_ezria) for chapter updates and notifications:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry once again for how long I took to update! I have been really busy lately and I feel really bad for taking so long so I tried to make this chapter a bit longer to apologize. It's finally here, Chapter 11 - The Big Day;)**

Chapter 11 - The Big Day

_Aria's POV_

"Guys, there's _one month _to get this all sorted!" I screeched, my bridezilla-ness rising. Almost a month ago we had bought the bridesmaids dresses, planning to get mine a few days after...that hadn't happened. We had searched the every bridal shop in the state but I had not found _the dress._ My stress levels were mounting and it was really starting to rub off on Callie. To try and ease the tension between the group, the girls and I had planned a day out at the local park for all our families to take a break from wedding planning, but as the day wore on my thoughts began to travel back to wedding dresses.  
"Aria, take a breath. We will find the dress, you just have to give it time." Emily soothed, placing a hand on my arm reassuringly. I breathed in deeply and felt my tense shoulders relax marginally but not enough to mollify the anxiety I felt; I didn't want to ruin the day so I plastered on a fake smile and tried to look as relaxed as possible. I felt a pair of warm arms circle my waist.  
"Come on Aria, we all know you're faking it." Ezra stated, kissing me cheek tenderly.  
"How about we go over to that cute, little boutique over there for some retail therapy?" Hanna suggested, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes, that I then realised was in all 4 of the girls' eyes...  
"Okay...What are you guys planning?" I asked accusingly.  
"Nothing." The all sing-songed, smiling innocently at me whilst turning around and walking in the direction of the boutique.  
"Hmm." I mumbled, following them.

"Hello, welcome to Radley Boutique, how may I help?" The woman at the door welcomed.  
"Hello, we have an order under Aria Montgomery." Spencer answered, pushing me forward. The woman's gaze fell upon me and suddenly she broke out into a knowing smile.  
"So this is the special order, huh?" She said, winking at the girls, who all stood behind me with excited grins on their faces. "If you'd like to follow me through to the dressing rooms, we'll have your purchase with you shortly." She walked off hurriedly - it seemed everyone knew what was going on but me.  
"Is it even worth asking what you're planning?" I questioned, already knowing the answer. They all just crowded around the changing rooms and shook their heads, the smiles growing as the seconds ticked by.  
"Okay, don't argue, this is neccessary..." Ali said slowly. My confusion must have shown on my face because they all giggled and moments later my vision was plummeted into darkness.  
"Really guys? A blind-fold?" I asked, exasperated.  
"Don't spoil our fun! Trust me, you'll like this too." Hanna laughed, grabbing my arm and leading me into the dressing room and onto some sort of podium. I heard the curtain rail squeal from behind me.  
"Okay so here it is!" What I recognised as the sales woman's voice declared from behind me.  
"Oh. My. God." All the girls said in unison.  
"What? What's going on?" I said, becoming flustered.  
"Okay Aria, I'm going to slip this garment on you, I'll need you to lift your left foot up please." The sales woman said. Seeing as I was already in a pair of small cotton shorts because of the weather outside, all I had to do was take off my t-shirt. I lifted my arms above my head and lifted up my left foot. I lifted my arms up above my head, feeling a smooth material slide over my body.  
"Now before you open your eyes, we all have something we want to tell you...This isn't any ordinary dress, we saw it when we were all on our way home from your house a few months ago and all agreed it was _the one." _Emily spoke, a nervous edge to her usually calm voice.  
"Yeah, and we totally get it if you don't like it, I mean, I know we kinda' went about it in the wrong way and - "  
"Stop." I cut Hanna off from her rambling "Whatever this is I'm sure I'll love it, but what is so important about one dress..." I trailed off, confused at their behaviour.  
"Well, we kinda - erm - how do I say this... We bought you a wedding dress." Spencer stuttered. The tension in the room was palpable as all the girls waited for my response.  
"Oh." Was my reply. "Can I see it?" I asked, tentatively.  
"Are you sure, what if you hate it?" Ali said, anxiously.  
"Ali, since when do you ever doubt yourself? And anyway, even if I don't like it, we can always change it, don't be so nervous guys." I chuckled, hearing them sigh with relief.  
"We're just worried that you'll hate it and never speak to us again." Emily teased, lightening the atmosphere in the room.  
"Okay, so are you ready to see it?" Spencer asked, her hands resting on the knot of the blindfold.  
"Yes, definitely!" I said, starting to get excited.  
"Okay, here it goes." Spencer declared. I felt the knot loosen and the blindfold fell from my face. My back was to the mirror, and I felt myself slowly being turned towards the mirror. As I took the final step, my eyes drifted up and met those of a radiant woman staring back at me. My hands flew up to my mouth in astonishment at my resplendent reflection, tears budding in my eyes. The dress was strapless and made out the a stunning ivory silk that accented my skin tone perfectly. It was smooth and sleek and fell like water of the curves of my body, pooling around my feet with a small train. It had a vintage essence about it, but was still modern, which was exactly what I wanted. This was the dress I had came up with in my head. It was _the dress. _My gaze shifted and I looked at my best friends standing behind me, waiting with bated breath.  
"I - I'm - You - perfect." I gave up trying to form a coherent sentence and settled on the one word that described the masterpiece I was wearing.  
"Really? You like it?" Emily asked, disbelief obvious in her tone.  
"Guys, really, I love it." I said honestly, turning my attention back to the mirror and turning to look at the dress from different angles. "I definitely agree with you, this is the one."

_1 month later..._  
"Ow!" I exclaimed, feeling my hair being tugged.  
"Sorry sorry sorry! I'm almost done I promise!" Emily said, hurriedly. We had all decided that we would do each others hair and make up today, seeing as today was a very personal and intimate occasion, we didn't want to hire a stranger to come in when we could do it ourselves and have fun whilst doing it. I sat for a few minutes longer, listening to the hustle and bustle in the room behind me which was filled with all the other girls and our kids.  
"And there, done." Emily stated, "I'll go and get everybody." A few moments later I heard the door open from behind me and I could hear them all shuffling to fit in the small room. Slowly, I stood up in my dress and turned around so they could see me. All their jaws dropped.  
"Aria, you look beautiful." Hanna whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.  
"Oh, don't start crying Han, you'll set me off!" I giggled, wiping delicately under my eyes, being careful not to smudge my make-up.  
"She right though Aunty Aria, you do look very pretty." Spencer's 4 and a half year old son, Jason said. He was stood next to Callie, holding her hand as usual. They had been inseparable ever since Jason had been born, and even though there was a one year age gap between the two of them, they were best friends.  
"Yeah mummy, you do." Callie nodded, smiling up at me with a few adorable gaps in her teeth.  
"Thanks guys, you two look great as well," I said, smiling down at their angelic faces. I looked up and stared at my four friends, "Seriously you guys, I couldn't have done any of this without you. You all look absolutely gorgeous and you're the best friends a girl could ever have." They all looked at me with tears in their eyes. We all walked forwards and embraced each other in a hug, all of us a sobbing mess.  
"Okay okay, no more tears! Let's get our make-up fixed and lets do this!" Ali cheered, making us all laugh and we started to get ready.

"Ready? It's my turn next, then it's you, okay?" Spencer finalised, she had taken on the role of wedding manager because she said it was my special day and I should enjoy it.  
"Yep, got it. Do you know where Byron is?" I asked, starting to worry that he wasn't going to turn up.  
"I'm here." Said a voice from behind me. I spun around and looked into the eyes of my father. "I would never miss my baby girl's wedding. You look so beautiful Aria." He said, choking up on the last sentence.  
"Oh Dad," I said, throwing my arms around him and pulling him into a hug. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too baby. I love you too." He whispered, hugging me tighter.  
"Okay guys, 1 minute then you go, 'kay?" Spencer announced from her place by the door. "I'm going in now, so I'll see you in there." She said with a wink, before swiftly walking down the pathway and into the courtyard. The nerves started to build in my stomach and my heart started pounding.  
"Aria, you've just turned as white as a sheet, are you alright?" Byron asked, frantically.  
"Yeah - just nervous..." I trailed off, avoiding his eyes.  
"Aria, look at me. Do you love this man?" He asked, staring intently into my eyes.  
"Yes." I answered confidently.  
"Is he a good father to Callie?" He questioned.  
"Yes." I responded, not really sure where he was going with this.  
"Does he treat you well?" He asked.  
"Yes."  
"Does he support you in every way he can?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"  
"Yes."  
"Then why are you panicking? You know that what you and Ezra share is special; it's something that most of us never get to experience. Don't get me wrong, I loved your Mum, but our love wasn't strong enough to keep us together. I have no doubt in my mind that you and Ezra will stay together for the rest of your lives, and because of this, I am not worried at all about giving you away today, which I'm sure most fathers can't say about their daughters. Now go out there and marry the man that you love." His heartfelt speech brought tears to my eyes, and as I gazed at the man who a few years ago I felt like I barely knew, I was glad that we had worked our differences out and re-built our relationship.  
"Thanks Dad, I needed that." I laughed, wiping away at the few tears that had trailed down my cheeks. "Let's go."

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The pastor spoke, his powerful voice reverberating around the pulchritudinous courtyard. We had decided on this location a few months ago after coming across it on a walk with Callie. All 3 of us fell in love instantly and we were ecstatic when we found out it was available to hire. It had taken a lot of careful planning but we had managed to fit in enough chairs for our guests and space for a beautifully sculpted arch, which had all led up to this day.  
"Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." The pastor continued, gesturing at me and Ezra, smiling warmly at us. Our gazes once again fell upon each other, for what felt like the hundredth time that day, and with each glance, our smiles magnified and our excitement grew.  
"Groom, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" The pastor asked. Ezra gazed at me with an intensity I had never felt before.  
"I do." Those two words sounded like a symphony to my ears. My smile grew-tenfold at his declaration.  
"Bride, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" The pastor asked once again.  
"I do." I said, tears running freely down my face. Ezra's answering smile was beaming; he reached up towards my face and wiped away some of my tears. This led to a few sighs from our audience. We both chuckled and waited for the pastor to proceed.  
"We will now need the rings." He spoke, gesturing towards Toby, Ezra's best man. Toby reached into his pocket and handed the two rings to the pastor.  
"Ezra, please place the ring on Aria's finger and repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed." Ezra took the ring from the pastors palm and slowly slid it onto my ring finger.  
"With this ring, I thee wed." He announced, loud and clear, looking up at me with a cheeky grin.  
"Aria, please place the ring on Ezra's finger and repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed." I picked the ring up from his palm and slid it on to Ezra's finger.  
"With this ring, I thee wed." I announced, just a loud as Ezra. He winked at me and we both chuckled quietly.  
"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor declared. Ezra took no time in swooping me up and pulling me into the most romantic kiss we had ever shared, it was intimate, but not inappropriate. Slowly, we pulled apart, resting our foreheads together.  
"I love you Mr Fitz."  
"I love you too Mrs Fitz."

**So I hope you liked it! Please review with a comment on the wedding, I really want to know what you guys thought. If you want to get in touch with me through twitter, or if you want to know when new chapters are being posted, follow me on twitter (robsten_ezria). Feel free to PM if you have any questions or ideas. Thanks for reading!:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I hope this Chapter goes down well with everyone, I'm sorry if you think it's too soon but I really feel like this is the natural next step for them. Anyway, here is Chapter 12, I hope you like it!:)**

Chapter 12 - How To Tell Her?

2_ years later..._

"The bus is here, bye mum, bye dad." Callie shouted from the front door; seconds later we heard the door slam shut signalling her exit.  
"Okay, let's figure this out...how do we tell her?" Ezra questioned, his eyes gazing behind me and staring intently at the wall.  
"Ezra honey, I love you but that wall is not going to give you any ideas..." I spoke, chuckling quietly.  
"I know I'm just so nervous, how will she take it?" He asked, grasping my hands between his over the kitchen table.  
"Honestly, I have no idea. She's so mature, I hope she takes it well but I guess we'll find out soon..." I trailed off. The tension in the room was tangible and I could almost feel the waves of anxiety flowing between myself and Ezra.  
"Come on Ezra, we can't just sit here in silence, let's just try and figure out the best way to break it to her, I'm sure she will take it fine." I tried to reassure him, squeezing his hand lightly. His lifted his gaze from the table and stared into my eyes.  
"I know your right, I just don't want to see my baby hurt." He whispered, guilt overtaking his features.  
"Me neither honey, me neither."

The front door opened and I heard their excited chatter from where I was sat on the sofa.  
"Hey Mum." Callie squealed and jumped on my lap.  
"Hey baby, how was school?" I asked, stroking her hair and trying to gently remove the knots that had formed over the day.  
"It was great, me and Jason got put together for our project. We have to make a model of the solar system, it's so cool!" She said excitedly.  
"Oh wow Cal, that sounds great! Is Jason here with you, I thought I could hear you two talking in the hall?"  
"Yeah, he's just talking to Dad, apparently J wanted to ask him something." Callie answered nonchalantly, leaning over to plait my hair. A few minutes later a triumphant looking Jason and a bemused looking Ezra walked into the living room.  
"Callie-fornia, can we go start our project?" Jason asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He loved anything school related, he was _a lot _like his mother.  
"Okay, come on, let's go upstairs." She said and they ran out of the room. Ezra and I laughed as we listened to their boisterous foot steps as they clambered up the stairs. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before I was reminded of Callie's previous words.  
"Hey Ezra, what did Jason ask you?" I asked, curiously. He had a look of amusement mixed with worry on his face.  
"He asked me if I gave him permission to ask Callie to marry him one day." He spoke, disbelief colouring his tone. My jaw dropped before I burst into laughter.  
"So that's what's put that worried look on your face!" I laughed, "Ezra he's 8 years old, I don't think him and Callie are getting married any time soon." I said, trying to repress the smile on my face.  
"Well he took me off guard! And come on, that kid's smart. He got moved up a grade in elementary school!" Ezra replied, his cheeks growing pink.  
"Well I think it's cute." I got up at moved so I was sitting across his lap. "Now we've come up with an idea, when should we tell her?" I asked, resting my head in the crook of his neck.  
"After dinner, we'll get Spence to pick Jason up and we'll tell her then, sound good?" He questioned, brushing the hair off my face.  
"Yeah, sounds perfect. I love you." I said, placing a kiss on his neck.  
"I love you too." He replied, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Bye Aunty Ria and Uncle Ez, thanks for having me!" shouted Jason from the front door, smiling at the cute nicknames he had given us all. I walked around the corner to see Spencer standing in the drive ushering Jason into the car.  
"It's alright buddy, you're welcome any time." I said, walking over to Spencer who looked eager to leave. "Hey Spence, something wrong?" I questioned, her eyes widening in shock.  
"Er no - I - um, we're in a rush, see you tomorrow." She stuttered, jogging over to her car door and climbing into her seat.  
"Okay bye-" I was cut off by the sound of her door slamming. She pulled off the driveway and drove down the street without even a look in my direction.  
"Weird." I muttered under my breath as I walked back inside.  
"What's weird?" Ezra asked, walking down the stairs.  
"Spencer, she was acting really weird, she said like 5 full words to me before getting her car and driving away...have I done something to upset her?" I mulled over it in my head, thinking over all my conversation with Spencer recently.  
"I'm sure she's fine," He reassured me, pulling me into a hug. "We've got to go and tell Callie, we'll think about this later."  
"Okay, let's go and get her." I said, gripping his hand.

"You're probably wondering why we've called you in here, huh?" Ezra asked, looking intently at Callie, observing her reaction to his words.  
"Yeah I am...why are you asking me this?" She responded, eyeing Ezra and I suspiciously.  
"Well we have something to tell you, and we're just a bit worried how you're going to take it." I answered her, grasping Ezra's hand under the table.  
"Err, okay?" She said, confusion on her face.  
"We decided that the best way to tell you is to, well, show you." Ezra said, standing up from the table and holding his hand out to Callie. Wordlessly, she stood up and held onto Ezra's hand. He led her up the stairs and down the hallway, with me following behind them.  
"Callie, I want you to open up the door, and I want you to know that, whatever's in that room, we love you just as much as we always do." I said, smiling, trying to reassure her nervous looking face. She opened the door and tentatively lifted her gaze from the floor and into the room in front of her. Her gaze was met by a nursery. We had decided that because we didn't know the gender yet, to leave it a neutral colour and add more designs when we knew. It took a few moments for her to react; she turned her whole body round and gaped at me and Ezra, her gaze falling on Ezra's hands that were resting on my stomach.  
"Your pregnant?!" She said, disbelief evident in her tone. We both nodded slowly, trying to interpret her reaction. Suddenly, she ran out of the nursery and burst into her room.

"Oh my god, she hates us!" I screeched, tears budding in my eyes. I went into the room and slumped into the rocking chair we had put in there.  
"She doesn't baby, she's just shocked, she'll come round - " Ezra soothed, before being interrupted by a flustered Callie running back into the room.  
"Wait, you think I'm upset?!" She giggled. She hastily pushed a collage into my arms.  
"What's this?" I asked, staring at the beautiful pictures in my arms.  
"Ever since Aunty Spencer and Uncle Toby had Lily, I've wanted a little brother or sister. Jason always said how annoying she was but I couldn't believe it, it must be so cool to have a younger sibling! Anyway, after that, I decided to start getting pictures together to show my little brother or sister, so that when they were older they would see pictures of all the things we did before they were born, and then they wouldn't feel left out, because they have all the pictures as their memories...I know it's kinda' silly but..." She rushed, glancing between me and Ezra throughout her explanation.  
" Cal, this is not silly! It's perfect baby, I'm sure they'll love it. You're going to be a great big sister." I assured her, overwhelmed at how mature my little girl was.  
"You think? I really hope I am, I'm so excited!" She squealed, sounding more like an 8-year-old. I chuckled at her enthusiasm.  
"We're so glad you're happy Cal." Ezra said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her head. She looked up and smiled at him, wrapping her tiny arms around his waist.  
"I'm so glad I'm getting a little brother or sister,I can't believe you thought I'd be upset!" She laughed, un-wrapping an arm from Ezra's waist and pulled me into the hug with them.  
"There's going to be a new addition to the Fitz family then. Everyone ready?" Ezra joked.  
"Definitely." Callie and I said in unison. We both turned and looked at each other before bursting into laughter.  
"I love you guys, I have the best parents in the world." She said quietly, looking up at us both with adoration in her eyes.  
"We love you too baby. So much."

**THEY'RE HAVING A BABY! I hope you all liked the Chapter, please review! If you have any ideas for the story please feel free to DM me and if you want to see Chapter updates follow me on twitter (robsten_ezria). Thanks for reading!:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here is chapter 13, sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like it!:)**

Chapter 13 - Happy Anniversary

3_ months later..._

"Promise me you'll be good for Aunty Em and Aunty Ali, okay?" I said, squatting down in front of Callie.  
"Yes mum," She reassured me, knowing that I wasn't actually worried about her playing up for them; I was just drawing it out so I didn't have to say goodbye to her. "You know I'm not going to be naughty and I promise to call you if I need you. Love you Mum, have a nice dinner with Dad." She said, pulling me up and practically pushing me out of the door.  
"Okay okay, I'm leaving," I laughed, feeling her tiny hands pushing into my back. "I love you baby, we'll pick you up around lunch okay?"  
"Yeah that's good, bye!" She said, waving as she ran away from the doorway and into the playroom Alison and Emily had made for all their nieces and nephews.  
"She growing up, huh?" Emily said, appearing from the doorway of the lounge.  
"I know, I don't like it," I replied half-jokingly. "It seems like just days ago I gave birth to her..." I trailed off, sighing wistfully, wondering where the time had gone.  
"I guess that's something Ali and I will find out soon then, just a few more weeks and she will be here." Emily said, the excitement obvious on her features.  
"I still can't believe you guys are adopting, it's so great," I said, smiling warmly at her. "Thank you so much for looking after her, I promise Ezra and I will return the favour when your little bundle of joy gets here." I laughed.  
"Let's hope all the kids get on, it seems like we'll have a lot of babies to look after soon." She chuckled.  
"I know! Your baby girl in a few weeks, Hanna's and Caleb's twin boys 2 months and my little surprise in 5 months. Looks like we'll be busy!"  
"Definitely! Anyway, stop stalling and go home to your beautiful husband and celebrate!" She teased.  
"I'm going, I'm going." I chuckled, walking down their driveway. "See you tomorrow!" I shouted from my car, before I climbed in and reversed off the drive, starting my drive home.

"Hey, happy anniversary." Ezra greeted me as I stepped in the door. He had been at work all day and I had been at school doing my final exams so we hadn't seen a lot of each other today.

"Hey, happy anniversary to you too." I answered, stepping into his awaiting arms. His arms circled around my waist before pulling me into a searing kiss. My arms drew up his back and rested around his neck, pulling his body closer.  
"Mmm, I should be greeted like this every day." I mumbled against his lips.  
"Mmh hmm, I agree." He replied, tenderly kissing me a few more times before withdrawing his arms from around my waist and grabbing my hand. "Follow me." He said, leading me down the hallway and into our dining room, which upon unveiling, I saw it was lit by hundreds of tiny candles. Rose petals were sprinkled on a beautiful table silk and laying in the centre of the table was a covered silver dish and two china plates.  
"Ezra this is amazing." I whispered, my jaw slack with astonishment. "I thought we said we weren't going to make a big deal out of it." I scolded, playfully.  
"I'm not, all I'm doing is making a nice meal for the woman that I love who is currently pregnant with my second child, this is me thanking you." He said, placing his hands on my softly swelling stomach.  
"Well it's greatly appreciated, I have the best husband in the world."  
"Well I have the best wife." He replied, grinning at me.  
"We're so cheesy, we sound like we're from a romance novel." I laughed, wrapping my arms around him.  
"It's one great romance novel then." He winked.

"Ezra that was delicious!" I exclaimed, leaning into the back of the chair. "It feels like our baby enjoyed it too, they're kicking up a storm." I giggled, resting my palms against my stomach.  
"Reallly? Can I feel it?" He asked, eyes shining with excitement.  
"Course, here let's go into the lounge, my back's a bit achy." I said, getting up and walking into the lounge. I had barely sat down before I felt his eager hands cradle my stomach. I laughed at his enthusiasm.  
"You'd think you were a first time dad with how excited you are." I teased, glancing up at his face.  
"Well you can't blame me, don't get me wrong, I love you and Callie to pieces but I need some male support in this family." He laughed.  
"Wait - Male support? So you think this baby's going to be a boy?" I asked, curiously.  
"Yeah...I can't really explain it, I just have a really strong feeling that we're having a boy - not that I wont be pleased if it's a girl, I'm just convinced it's a boy..." He trailed off, gazing at my stomach adoringly.  
"Have you thought of any names?" I questioned, combing my fingers through Ezra's hair as he knelt down stroking my stomach softly.  
"A little, for a boy I like the name Aston, maybe Ashley...I don't know, they don't seem right, something similar to them..." He said.  
"Hmm, I see what you mean. I like them but they're not right..." We both sat in silence for a few moments, mulling over different names in our heads. Suddenly, the perfect name struck me. "Hey Ezra, what do you think about the name Austin?" I asked, nervously. He looked up slowly and his facial expression turned from one of deep thought, to one of triumph.  
"I love it." Was all he said, before picking me up and pulling me into yet another searing kiss.

"Hey Callie, how was your night?" Ezra asked Callie from the front seat of the car.  
"It was great Dad! Aunty Ali let me try on some of her high heels and Aunty Em cooked us all home made pizza's and then we watched all of the High School Musicals and we slept in the lounge and then we had pancakes for breakfast! It was amazing." She said in one big rush. Ezra and I laughed at her frenzied explanation and I leant over the console to buckle her into her seat.  
"It sounds great honey, now wave goodbye to Aunty Em and Ali." I soothed, trying to calm her down a bit. She rolled her window down and started waving exuberantly as we pulled off their drive.  
"Bye Aunty Ali, bye Aunty Em, thanks for having me!" She shouted, her eyes alight with happiness. They laughed in return before entering back into their home. A few moments later, Callie leant forward from her seat behind me and rested her head on my shoulder, tiredness overcoming her. "How was your anniversary?" Callie asked, tilting her head and looking at me sleepily.  
"It was perfect baby, thanks for asking." I whispered, leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to her forehead, watching her eyelids flutter and close as she fell into a peaceful sleep. As I gazed at my little girl's perfect face, a warm smile spread across my features.  
"What's put that smile on your face?" Ezra asked. I turned my head and gazed at the man I loved. I stretched one of my hands over the console and he grasped it with the hand that he wasn't steering with. I rested the other over my swollen stomach that was protecting one of our children. I then rested my head on my daughter's shoulder and closed my eyes contentedly, before answering.  
"Us. Our family."

**I hope you liked it! I'm stuck on middle names for Austin so please let me know if you have any! Please review or PM me with your feedback on either the story so far or just this chapter, and you can follow me on twitter (robsten_ezria) for chapter and story updates, thanks for reading!:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long to update, I've been ill recently and so it's been hard to update. Anyway, here is Chapter 14...**

Chapter 14 - Baby Shower

7_ months pregnant..._

"Hey, I'm so glad you could make it!" I squealed, leaning forward and putting my arms around two of my best friends.  
"Sorry we're a bit late, Jamie kept us up most of the night and we've sort of been on auto pilot all day and lost track of time." Ali explained, walking into the hallway and sluggishly sat down onto the first step of our stairs.  
"Oh I know the feeling, trust me, it gets better," I said, giving her a sympathetic smile. "How about Ezra and I take her for the night, it will give you guys some peace?" I asked, turning round and shutting the door after Emily, who was carrying Jamie, walked in.  
"Oh no, we couldn't do that to you, it's the day of your baby shower!" Emily replied, moving in the same sluggish manner as Alison.  
"Look at you two, you're dead on your feet! Ezra and I are taking her tonight, it's the least we can do after how much you helped us with Callie." I declared, knowing the feeling of guilty relief, when you know you are getting a full nights sleep, that was currently playing on my friends' features. "Now, let me see my beautiful niece." I said excitedly, gently lifting the one month old baby out of Emily's arms. She was absolutely adorable; her round face and beautiful blonde curls were bundled up in an adorable light purple baby-grow with tiny little booties in the same colour. "Hey Jamie Rae Fields, I'm your Aunty Aria." I cooed, stroking her rosebud features. "Guys she is so precious, I can't wait for her to meet everybody!" I squealed, excitement overcoming me.  
"Okay crazy hormonal woman, let's go." Ali teased, strutting down the hallway and into the garden were everybody was gathered, with Emily and I following her.  
"Hey, there they are!" Ezra yelled, jumping up from his seat as he saw us enter the garden. He jogged up the path from our garden table and gently lifted Jamie from my arms and cradled her softly in his arms.  
"She's absolutely gorgeous guys, I suspect we'll be fighting the boys off with this one!" He laughed, tracing her small features tenderly.  
"Let us hold her!" Callie said, bouncing eagerly beside Ezra.  
"You can hold her Cal, but make sure you stay really still and hold her gently, she's really young." I warned, motioning to her how she should hold her arms.  
"Mum, I'm not going to hurt her, I promise I'll be really careful!" She replied, cradling her small arms and leaning up to Ezra waiting for him to pass her Jamie.  
"You ready?" He asked, checking her arms were in the right position before carefully lowering Jamie into Callie's arms. Callie's face instantly lit up and her gaze was transfixed upon the small bundle in her arms.  
"Hey Jamie, I'm your cousin Callie, how you doing?" She giggled, daintily playing with Jamie's small hand. "I'll be here for you whenever you need me." She whispered softly. Tears sprung to my eyes as I gazed at my loving child. I felt a warm arm surround my waist and instinctively I leaned into the warm body next to me.  
"She's growing up." Ezra stated quietly, tightening his grip around my waist. Lovingly, he wiped away the fallen tears on my cheeks.  
"She sure is."

"Hey Aria, can I speak to you alone for a bit?" Spencer asked tentatively. We were a few hours into the baby shower and she had barely spoken.  
"Yeah course, let's go inside." I answered, looking behind her and at the curious gazes of our three friends behind us. We walked into the house and sat down in the living room. It was silent through out the house for a few minutes before I heard quiet sniffles beside me. Stunned, I looked next to me to see Spencer with silent tears streaming down her face.  
"Spence?" I asked worriedly, pulling her frail body into my arms. It was only then when I realised how much weight she had lost. Spencer was a naturally skinny person, which was heightened due to amount of sport she does, however I could feel her shoulder bones digging into my arm as I hugged her and I leaned back to see her baggy jumper risen up and showing an unnaturally bluey-yellow patch of skin. "Spence, what's happened to you?" I questioned, alarm in my voice.  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't want you to feel like I'm ignoring you because you've done something wrong, and I really don't want to ruin your baby shower, I've just been avoiding contact with people, in - er - general..." She trailed off, tears continually falling over her sallow cheeks. "I had an - erm - accident," She started, taking a shuddering breath as if to persuade herself to continue. "I was at home one day when I felt a ripping sensation in my stomach. Scared, I drove to the hospital and went straight to the emergency room." Her tears were steadily increasing and her breathing began to pick up. "They took me into a room with an x-ray machine and when they got the results, swarms of doctors began to pour in the consultation room and I was transferred to a room where they had an ultra-sound machine set up. I was really confused and I didn't know what was going on and -" She was broken off by a sob ripping from her chest. I sensed that she needed to continue, and that she just wanted a break. I rubbed her shoulder soothingly, waiting for her to continue. "Anyway, they did the ultra-sound and there was a tear along the left side of my womb. Turns out I had had an ectopic pregnancy that ruptured the umbilical cord to my womb, causing my womb to tear. They had to remove my womb." She said, looking up at my with despair all over her features. "Don't get me wrong, I love Jason but I always imagined having a big family, with lots of kids and a big house and..." She trailed off, looking completely enervated. By then I had a twin trail of tears down my face, not knowing how to reply to her heart breaking story. I opened my arms and cradled her fragile body against mine, which was hard to achieve due to my swollen stomach in between us. Guilt overcame me.  
"Oh my god Spencer I'm so sorry! I've been so selfish, how can you look at me right now, you know..." I trailed off, feeling incredibly guilty.  
"No no no! I didn't tell you to make you feel guilty! I am so happy for you and Hanna and Em and Ali, I just couldn't handle the guilt of keeping this from you guys. I had to tell you, and I was kinda hoping you could be with me when I tell the others...I don't think I'm strong enough to do it by myself." She whispered, gripping my hand tightly.  
"Of course I will." I replied genuinely, wanting my strong, confident friend to return.

When Spencer and I had returned to the garden we had called the girls over to a quiet part of the garden where we all sat and Spencer and I explained what had occured.  
"Spencer, I want you to know that you can tell us anything. And the same goes to the rest of us, we need to promise we will never keep anything like this from each other." Ali spoke, worry on her features. We were all a bit shaken from Spencer's recap of her life in the last few months. We all nodded in agreement and gazed across the garden at our families. Ezra, Toby and Caleb were all sat together by the barbecue watching the kids. Jason and Callie were in their own little bubble as usual and in the stroller next to the men were Hanna's and Caleb's two weeks old baby boys Jacob and Joshua. "Good, because friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close." She smiled, cradling Jamie in her arms. We all smiled in response, that quote was our friendship motto when we were in high school. It had kept us together for so long, it clearly worked.

**Okay please don't be angry with me! I know I said it would be mainly a fluffy fic, I needed to add this bit in so it didn't seem too fairytale like and I didn't want it to get boring. Also, when Ali said the secrets quote, she meant it as a joke for the girls to reminisce, it's not showing any evil plans of Ali or anything, it's all innocent. Please review with your comments on this chapter and what you think about what's happened to Spencer. Feel free to PM me or follow me on twitter (robsten_ezria) for chapter updates!:) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Again I'm so sorry for taking _forever _to update! I really wanted this chapter to be perfect but sorry for the wait. This story only has a few more chapters left and they will be in stages e.g. 5 years later, 10 years later etc. so everything is going to start to come together. Here is chapter 15:)...  
**  
Chapter 15 - An Unexpected Surprise

1_ week till due date..._

"Dinners ready!" I shouted from the kitchen, smiling to myself as I listen to the boisterous footfalls of Ezra and Callie running downstairs.  
"Aria! I said I'd cook tonight your a week away from giving birth to him, you shouldn't be on your feet for so long," Ezra said, a guilty look on his face. I raised my eyebrow at his coddling. "Come on, you know I'm only doing it because I love you." He responded, reading my expression. My features softened instantly with his statement. He smiled at how easily sedated I was and pulled me into his arms, which was hard to achieve with my fit-to-burst stomach in the way.  
"Okay, let's eat!" I announced, releasing Ezra's hold on me, serving up our dinner.

"Thanks for dinner Mum, can I use the phone to call Jason?" Callie asked, looking up at me eagerly.  
"Course you can baby, but don't stay on too long." I responded, gathering our dishes and putting them in the sink.  
"Mmm hmm." She answered, running from the room to retrieve the house phone.  
"Them two would talk for hours if we let them." I laughed, looking over at Ezra who was focused on something on his laptop. "What's got you so absorbed." I teased, getting his attention. He looked up, startled, slamming the laptop screen down suspiciously.  
"Oh, um - er - nothing." He stuttered, avoiding my eyes. My eyes narrowed as I scrutinised him from across the room.  
"Okay..." I said, suspicion colouring my tone.  
"Please just...don't question me on this." He pleaded, staring into my eyes. Obligingly, I ceased my inquiry and went back to washing up. "Wait Aria, let me do that, sit down." He requested, lifting the washing-up sponge from my hand gently, his eyes pleading with me to forgive him for keeping something from me. With a sigh, I glanced up at him and kissed his jaw tenderly, silently conveying my forgiveness. His whole body seemed to deflate from his previous rigid stance of trepidation. Forgetting about the washing-up, he dropped the sponge and pulled me to his chest. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I asked him one question.  
"Should I be worried?"  
"No. Not at all." He responded, smiling gently.

A few hours later, Ezra and I were sat together on the sofa watching TV together.  
"Do you not find that a bit weird?" I asked randomly.  
"What, their relationship?" Ezra asked.  
"Yeah..." I responded. The show we were watching had a couple that were student and teacher and I wondered what he thought of that because, had we met a couple of years earlier, Ezra could have been my teacher, due to the fact Ezra now teachers at Rosewood high and has done for the past few years.  
"I don't know, I mean, if it was me in that position, I would do anything to be with you." He answered, smiling genuinely at me. My heart once again, filled with love for the man sitting across from me.  
"I would too." I giggled, leaning over and kissing him. As I leant over, I suddenly felt a familiar and uncomfortable feeling underneath me.  
"Oh god. Ezra, the babies coming!" I yelled, clutching my stomach as a contraction hit me. Ezra jumped up from the sofa and was about to go and get the bag we had prepared, but I let out a pain-ridden groan.  
"You're having contractions already?" He screeched, his voice flying up an octave in panic.  
"Uh huh, this one does not want to wait." I grunted, another contraction rippling along my stomach. Ezra froze, staring at me with wide eyes. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I screamed, breaking out into a sweat. He nodded feebly, scrambling around trying to find the phone. After a few moments of frantic searching, he found the phone were it lay on the cradle after Callie's phone call to Jason.  
"Hello? Yes, my wife's about to give birth." He rambled out to the person on the phone. He listed off our address and my information. "How long? 45 minutes? Yeah I don't think she'll last that long." He responded, looking over at me, panic written all over his features. "Yes, okay, uh huh, thank you so much. Yeah I can hold." He replied, his eyes wide with fear.  
"What'd they say?" I groaned, in between contractions - they were now only 2-3 minutes apart.  
"They've got a paramedic on their way and they're going to run me through your delivery. I have to deliver the baby." He gulped, wiping the back of his hand over his forehead that was dripping with sweat. "But it's okay, we can do it." He assured me, sitting in front of me and squeezing my hand as I went through yet another contraction.  
"Hello, Mr Fitz?" A voice said from the phone Ezra had put on loud speaker.  
"Yes yes, hello, I'm here." Ezra rushed out nervously.  
"Hi, I'm Kate and I'll be here to help you with this delivery."

_30 minutes later..._  
"Okay Mr Fitz, now's the time your wife needs to push." Kate said, her placid voice almost mocking the chaos going on at our end of the phone.  
"You ready honey?" Ezra asked, uncertainty in his eyes.  
"I trust you." I whispered, attempting to sooth his worries was hard mid-labour.  
"Okay, on the count of 3 I'm going to need you to push for 20 seconds okay?" He asked. All I could do was nod.  
"1, 2, 3, and push." He said, his face scrunching up with pain as I gripped his hand.  
"YOU THINK YOU'RE IN PAIN? TRY HAVING A BABY!" I screamed as I pushed with all my might. His eyes augmented with fear and he nodded, his mouth gaping open. His expression made him look like a fish, which caused me to burst out laughing, which caused him to go into further shock at the woman in front of him with rapidly metamorphosing emotions. This just caused me to release even more peals of laughter.  
"She's scary when she's pregnant." He whispered, probably not meaning to say it out loud.  
"But you love me for it." I laughed, forgetting for a moment that I was mid-way through labour.  
"Yep. I'm forever yours whether you want me or not." He teased, coming out of his fear induced haze. "Let's get this show back on the road." He said, seeming calmer than before. "3,2,1, and push."

_1 hour later...  
"_So what was it like, a home delivery?" Caleb asked, lifting his gaze from the small bundle in his arms. Ezra and I looked at each other, reminiscing on my crazy hormones and Ezra's fear.  
"Weird." We said at the same time, laughing. "But he's worth it." I said, picking up my son from Caleb's arms. As soon as he had been born, we had called everyone to tell them the news, apart from Spencer, Toby and Jason who we had called when we realised I was in labour. They lived closest and so they had come to collect Callie and took her back to their house whilst the delivery was happening, returning after our baby had been born.  
"So have you decided what you're going to name him yet?" Ella asked, her eyes still sodden from her tears as she held her second grandchild.  
"Yeah, everyone, we'd like to introduce to you, Austin Michael Fitz." I smiled, brushing my palm over his small forehead.  
"You named him after me?" Mike said in disbelief.  
"Yeah, do you mind?" I asked honestly, worried how he'd take it.  
"Do I mind? I'm freaking ecstatic!" He laughed, seemingly overwhelmed that we had chosen to do this for him.  
"Mum?" Callie spoke softly, stepping softly into the room.  
"Yeah sweetie?" I answered, wondering why she seemed so nervous.  
"Er can I, you know, hold him?" She whispered, looking down on the floor apprehensively.  
"Course you can baby, why do look worried?" I questioned.  
"I thought you'd say no." She mumbled, seeming embarrassed.  
"I'd never say no, you are his big sister." I said softly but enthusiastically. Her answering smile was beaming; she set her arms in the right position, cradling him carefully as I lay him in her arms.  
"Hey buddy, I'm your big sister Callie, but you can call me Cal, Callie, whatever you like, I mean Jason calls me Callie-fornia so nothing can get worse than that!" She laughed, walking over to the sofa and sitting down gently, continuing her one-sided conversation with her newborn brother. Ezra slid his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my neck. We sighed in unison, both gazing at our children.  
"She loves him already." I whispered, in awe at the loving nature of my daughter.  
"She sure does." Ezra agreed, leaving us to stare in a comfortable silence at the family we had created. "I love you, thank you for giving me this." He said.  
"Giving you what?" I questioned.  
"A house, a home, a beautiful wife, loving children. The perfect life."

**I hope you liked it! Please review with a comment or tell me what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters. Thank you for reading, and feel free to PM me and you can follow me on twitter (robsten_ezria) for chapter updates and news :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Because I have been so rubbish with my updates lately, I decided to write this chapter early and give you guys a new chapter early as a thank you! Info for this chapter: Callie is 16 years old, Austin is 8, Aria is 37 and Ezra is 43** **:)**

Chapter 16 - First Date

_8 years later..._

"Mum! I can't find my red dress!" Callie yelled down the stairs to me.  
"What red dress?" I asked, not remembering ever seeing Callie in a red dress.  
"The one that was in the ironing pile, the really nice one with the waist belt!" She explained, now in view because I had gone upstairs to help her search. As she described the features of the dress, a nagging feeling of familiarity started inside me. I followed her into her room, which had been slightly adapted as she grew older, it had still preserved it's literary theme. As I sat on her bed, she walked into her closet and started sifting through the clothing articles in there. About 5 minutes later, I heard an excited squeal.  
"Mum I found it! Wait a second, I'll put it on and you can give me your opinion." She said excitedly. I laughed at her enthusiasm and smiled at how much she had grown as a person. Her personality had blossomed and she had gained a radiance so strong, it lit up the room. A few moments later, she exited from her closet wearing a startling familiar dress, alerting me exactly why I had felt a feeling of familiarity.  
"Oh my god." I whispered, my hands flying to my mouth in astonishment at seeing the dress and how beautiful she looked in it.  
"Does it really look the bad?" Her tone portrayed her distress.  
"No no no! Of course not, that's not what I meant! I'm shocked, it's just, that dress is a very special dress." I smiled reassuringly, gesturing to her bed for her to come and sit down next to me so I could explain.  
"When I bought that dress, I saw exactly what you saw - a pretty red dress. Well, on a day almost 17 years ago now, I wore this dress when I told your Dad one of the biggest things I have ever told him. Can you guess what is was?" I questioned. She paused for a minute, pondering my story before shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head.  
"I wore that dress when I told you Dad I was pregnant with you." Her expression was a mixture of shock and guilt.  
"Oh god, I didn't even realise the dress was yours, let alone that it meant so much too you. Wait a second and I'll go and take it off." She rambled, scrambling to get up from were she was sat.  
"Don't do that Cal! The dress is important to me but after having you lot, my body just isn't the same as it was 17 years ago," I laughed, pulling her back down to sit beside me. "I'd much rather this dress is getting used, than sitting in the back of my wardrobe gathering dust." I said, honestly. Her face relaxed and she stared down at the dress, fiddling with the hem.  
"Do you think I should wear this for my date?" She mumbled, seemingly nervous. I tried to hide my excited smile. Spencer and I had always joked that Spencer and Jason would get together, and after Jason's marriage conversation with Ezra when he was 7, it seemed that Jason thought it too. A few weeks ago, we were all over at Spencer's for a barbecue, when Jason and Callie had walked out into the back garden - Jason looking triumphant and Callie looking flustered - announcing that Jason had finally asked Callie out on a date.  
"Callie, I would be honoured if you wore that dress for your date." I said, squeezing her hand in reassurance.  
"Mum, what if it's weird? I'm sixteen years old and I'm going on my first date! What if Jason decides he doesn't like me?" She said, her face scrunched in anxiety.  
"Cal, this boy has been in love with you for his whole entire life, why on earth would he decide now, sixteen years later, that he doesn't like you?" I said, disbelief evident in my voice.  
"He doesn't _love _me." She mumbled, her cheeks growing pink.  
"_Okay_." I said, sarcastically.  
"Mum!" She squealed, her face growing even redder.  
"What? You know you have feelings for him too." I said, looking into her eyes, letting her know she could confide in me. Her eyes lifted from the ground, her mouth forming a giddy smile.  
"I do."

_One week later..._  
"Mum, I'm so nervous, what if it's awkward and we don't have anything to talk about, or what if I say something stupid or have food round my mouth or do something completely and utterly embarrassing?!" She hurried out in a nervous panic. Smiling softly to myself, I put the finishing touches to the curls in her chocolate brown hair - with the light brown streaks Ezra had mentioned when she was just a baby - and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, turning the swivel chair she was perched on to face me.  
"Callie, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this before you start to believe me, but that boy is completely and utterly in love with you. I think if you showed up with greasy hair wearing a sack he would still see you as the most beautiful girl in the world. Jason has been taught how to be a gentlemen by one of the best guys I have ever known - apart from your father," I winked, rejoicing at the smile that had overtaken her anxious expression. " and I can tell you from the bottom of my heart that whatever happens tonight - whether you and Jason get together or decide you just want to be friends - I can see that boy being in your life forever, whether it's as a friend, a best friend or a partner, because you two are made to be together. You're soul mates." I spoke softly, telling her with my eyes that I was being honest. Fervently, she pulled me into a tight embrace.  
"You're the best Mum ever." She whispered into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder, squeezing her to me in response. A few moments later, we retreated from the hug in a tangle of limbs laughing. It was times like these were I wonder how I was ever scared of becoming a Mum.

"Bye Cal, have fun!" I shouted from the doorway, waving at the pair of them in the back of Toby's car.  
"I'll make sure they're not out too late Aria!" Toby joked from the front seat, I laughed, shutting the front door after the car had driven away. Because Jason had skipped a grade when he was little, he was still only 15 years old. He was turning 16 next month, but because he was not old enough to drive the pair of them, and because Callie's car was in for repair as she had had a small curb crash just weeks after passing her test, they had to find another way of getting to and from their date - meaning using their parents. Toby had agreed to drive them this time, on the deal that Ezra and I looked after their 4-year-old girl Johanna one night, who they had adopted from Africa after spending a holiday there and meeting her. Because she got on so well with our kids, we said we'd look after them so Spencer and Toby could have a night to themselves. A high-pitched giggle pulled me out from my reverie.  
"Mummy, come play dollies with Daddy!" Olivia squealed, running out into the hallway.  
"Okay Livvy, just remember what I said about running in the house." I said sternly, playing the role of strict mother. Her face morphed into an adorable 'ooppsie' face, causing me to break into a smile and grab onto her hand, following her into the playroom we had built just after Callie had been born. As I walked into the room, a heart-warming site met my eyes. Ezra was sat cross-legged on the floor, speaking in a high voice and playing with one of Summer's dolls. A small giggle escaped my lips and he looked up in alarm. He saw me standing in the door way and his cheeks grew pink, a cheeky smile playing on his features.  
"Mummy!" Summer squealed the same way as Liv. "Did you come to play dollies too?" She asked, her green eyes widening in excitement. I laughed at her enthusiasm and sat down next to her.  
"Uh huh, do you think you could share?" I asked, gesturing to her collection of dolls next to her. She nodded eagerly, rifling through them, retrieving a doll and thrusting it into my hands with a big smile. I looked over at Ezra and saw him watching me with a look of adoration on his face. 17 years later and I still blushed at this gaze he gave me so often. His eyes left me and fell on two of our daughters playing around us. He leaned forward and ran a hand tenderly through Summer's curly locks of auburn hair. She looked up and smiled at him, before returning back to playing with her dolls. Ezra and I found out almost 3 years after Austin was born that I was pregnant again, with twins. Nine months later, we brought home two gorgeous twin girls - Olivia Faye and Summer Rae. Olivia and Summer were almost identical; both having the same face shape and distinctive, curly auburn hair, however a big difference between the two of them, was their eye colours. Both were stunningly unique: Summer had bright green eyes, with tiny blue flecks surrounding her iris, where as Olivia had icy blue eyes, with green flecks surrounding her iris. When they were younger, it was a struggle looking after the pair of them sometimes, but Callie was a huge help; being 12 at the time, she loved the responsibility of looking after her younger siblings and feeling like a grown up. It was now almost 5 years later and Summer and Liv were 4 years old, Austin was 8, and Callie was 16. Our family was complete.  
"How about we order take out for dinner, we can have a family night and wait for Callie to get back from her date so we can grill her for details." Ezra said excitedly to the girls. They giggled and clapped their hands, jumping on top of Ezra. I just sat back and laughed, watching my two youngest children attack my husband. I saw Austin standing at the door, looking at the 3 of them with a confused but bemused expression. I motioned for him to come and sit next to me; he came over and sat next to me, leaning his head on my shoulder and laughed at his Dad and sisters.  
"We are a weird family, you know that right?" He chuckled, looking up at me from where his head was rested. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead - Austin was not the type of boy that shied away from affection - and answered him with a smile.  
"Oh I know."

**I hope you liked it! Please try and let other people know about my fic, I would love to get a few more readers and reviews from you guys! This chapter was a mixture of an apology for always taking so long to update and a thank you for continuing to read it anyway;) Feel free to PM me or follow me on twitter (robsten_ezria) for any chapter updates or news :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Another early update for you guys! I hope you like this chapter even though it's not very Ezria-y, but if you have enjoyed my story so far, I think you'll enjoy this chapter. Here's chapter 17...**

Chapter 17 - College

_Aria's POV_

2 _years later..._

"You sure you're ready for this Cal?" Ezra asked nervously, wanting to keep his baby girl forever. I placed my hand on his arm reassuringly, smiling slightly at his reluctance to accept this moment in our daughters life.  
"Yes Dad, for the millionth time, I am definitely ready!" She laughed, her brief moment of irritation gone when she saw the expression on Ezra's face. "Dad, are you alright?" She whispered, shock on her features. I looked up to see the man beside me with silent tears rolling down his face. I gasped softly at the sight of the man of my dreams looking so broken.  
"I just don't want to let you go." He choked out, wiping his sleeve along his cheeks, trying to rid himself of the traitor tears that had fallen. Tears of my own pooled in my eyes as I stared at the woman standing in front of me.  
"Not you too mum!" Callie joked, wiping tears of her own, laughing at the three of us. We were sobbing messes. Ezra enveloped us both in his arms in a farewell hug. We must have stood there for about 5 minutes before we heard a throat clear behind us.  
"Uh Cal, we have to leave now else we'll hit traffic." Jason said, his eyes red and blotchy. I looked behind him and saw Spencer and Toby with similar expressions to me and Ezra. I raised my arms and silently motioned to Spencer. Sobbing, she answered my hug and we stood looking at our two eldest kids, leaving to start a new chapter of their lives.  
"I can't believe you guys are off to college." Hanna said, disbelief in her tone.  
"I know right, they've grown up so much." Ali agreed, smiling at Callie and Jason, who were stood hand in hand by their car.  
"Okay everybody, hugs!" Callie laughed, her and Jason being bombarded by all Hanna and Caleb's, Ali and Emily's, and Spencer and Toby's kids. Austin waited, his face looking somber. Holding Summer's and Olivia's hands, he walked forward slowly, looking down at the ground.  
"You alright lilttle bro?" Callie asked, squatting down to his height. She was knocked back by his arms locking round her body. His head shook side to side, looking up into her eyes.  
"What am I going to do without you?" He whispered, his face torn.  
"Austin, you know I'm going to come and visit loads!" Callie whispered, cradling his small face between her hands maternally.  
"Yeah buddy, we can skype with you as well, huh?" Jason persuaded, crouching down next to Callie. Austin lifted his eyes up from where they were focused on the ground and stared up at Jason and Callie.  
"You promise?" He asked vulnerably. His expression caused me to let out another sob - my kids were amazing.  
"Of course." She answered, leaning forward and kissing his forehead.  
"Your the best big sister ever." He mumbled, his face muffled by Callie's shoulder as he hugged her again.  
"You're not a bad little brother either." She teased, tickling him, causing him to break out into peals of laughter. Once he recovered, he went and gave Jason a hug and then stepped back and stood by my leg. I ruffled his hair gently, smiling at him when he looked up at me.  
"Where are my two little sisters?" Callie asked dramatically, looking around above her, teasing her sisters who were tapping her on her shoulders - Callie was still crouched down so they could reach.  
"We're here Cal Cal!" They giggled, laughing when Callie gasped, feigning surprise and scooped Summer and Olivia up onto each of her hips as she stood.  
"She's going to be an amazing mum one day." Ezra whispered to me, pulling me towards him, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"She really is." I agreed, looking at my girls interact with each other.  
"Okay, you two better be good." Callie warned, her eyes still twinkling with laughter after playing with her sisters, making her warning less stern.  
"We will." Olivia and Summer sing-songed in unison, causing all of us adults around them to chuckle at their supposed innocence - we all knew how much of a handful they could be sometimes - but that's why we loved them. All of our kids were different.  
"You ready Cal?" Jason asked, putting their last remaining item in the boot of the car.  
"Yep." She answered. She turned to look at all of us, her rather large, dysfunctional, tear-stained family. "I love you guys so much!" She wailed, breaking into a new wave of tears, pulling all 15 of us into one last hug. Jason and Callie extracted themselves from the hug laughing, and climbed into Jason's car - Callie had already had hers shipped to NYU - and pulled out of our driveway. Callie rolled the window down and waved as they drove off, moving on with their lives together. My baby was all grown up.

_Callie's POV_

"Are you sure you're okay Cal?" Jason asked, looking over and studying my features, looking for any signs of hesitation.  
"Jase, I love you and I'm ready for this. Of course I'm going to miss home, but this is a new start for us, and where better to do this than New York City?" I laughed, gazing into his eyes, trying to convey my feelings. "This just feels _right.__" _I said, sliding my fingers between his as he reached for my hand. He stroked his thumb along the back of my hand comfortably.  
"I love you so much Cal." He declared, smiling lovingly at me - the same look I had seen my Dad give my Mum ever since I could remember.  
"I love you too." I answered honestly, leaning forward to kiss him tenderly as we stopped at a traffic light. I pulled back and closed my eyes, preparing for the 2 hour drive ahead of us, focusing on the soothing circles Jason continued to rub on the back of my hand. About 45 minutes into the drive, I heard the familiar sounds of the opening of a song I couldn't place. Opening my eyes, I leaned forward and turned up the volume of the radio.

_"She said, I was seven and you were nine_  
_I looked at you like the stars that shined_  
_In the sky, the pretty lights_  
_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_  
_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_  
_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_  
_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_  
_You never did, you never did_  
_Take me back when our world was one block wide_  
_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_  
_Just two kids, you and I..._  
_Oh my my my my_

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_  
_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_  
_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_  
_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_  
_They never believed we'd really fall in love_  
_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_  
_And said oh my my my..._

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_  
_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_  
_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_  
_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_  
_You stayed outside till the morning light_  
_Oh my my my my_

_A few years had gone and come around_  
_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_  
_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_  
_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_  
_You said I do and I did too_  
_Take me home where we met so many years before_  
_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_  
_After all this time, you and I_

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_  
_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_  
_In the sky, oh my my my..."_

"Oh my god Jason, that song is literally _us."  
_"Huh?" He asked, looking confused.  
"Listen to the lyrics - apart from the ages, that song sounds like it was written for us." I smiled.  
"I guess it is." He laughed, squeezing my hand. "That's our song." He declared.  
"Yeah it is, it's perfect." I chuckled.  
"Just like you then." He winked.  
"Jason, that's so cheesy!" I chortled.  
"What? A man is allowed to compliment his girlfriend, is he not?" He asked, his face in mock upset. I laughed at him, squeezing his cheek mockingly. He swatted my hand away, laughing. "Okay okay, no more cheesy comments."  
"Good!" I joked.  
"You are perfect though. To me." He said, his expression turning serious.  
"You're perfect to me too, I mean it." I replied, pulling my knees up under me and leaning my body along his arm. I felt a feather light kiss touch my forehead. I smiled softly to myself. My life was looking optimistic: I had found the man of my dreams, I was going to study at one of the top universities in the country and my life felt pretty much perfect.

**I hope you liked it! Please review because I am really nervous to see what you guys thought of this chapter and any comments would really help me to understand what you guys like and dislike and this will help me on the future chapters. Also, if you have anything you'd like to see in this story or an outtake at the end, review as well and I will try and get back to you. You can also PM me or contact me through twitter (robsten_ezria) and you can follow me for an chapter updates or news, thanks for reading!:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry this took so long again! This chapter is one of my favourites because it shows the bond between Callie and Aria and I hope you like it too, here is chapter 18:)...  
**  
Chapter 18 - Graduation 

3_ years later..._

"Please puts your hands together for NYU's graduating class of 2034!"  
We all jumped up from our seats and cheered at the top of our lungs as we watched Jason and Callie walk along the stage, their hands clasped together and their smiles beaming. Spencer and I stood wrapped in each others arms, tears streaming as we watched our eldest children graduate from university - both magna cum laude. After the ceremony finished, we all stood together, waiting for Callie and Jason.  
"I can't believe our babies have graduated from university!" She cried, leaning her head against the top of my head, a thing she had done ever since we were teenagers and we realised what a large difference there was between our heights.  
"I know, it feels like yesterday when my water broke in the middle of Callie's nursery!" I laughed, the tears still continuing their path down my face.  
"Exactly, our babies are all grown up." She wailed before both our husbands came and separated us, taking us into their arms and soothing us.  
"You guys know that they'll still need you, I mean they now only live down the road." Toby assured, rubbing his hands along Spencer's back soothingly.  
"Mum, are you crying again?!" Jason laughed as he sauntered over with Callie under his arm, both wearing matching smiles of happiness. He kissed Callie on the forehead before walking away from her and pulling his Mum into his arms. Spencer buried her face into his chest and sobbed. He smiled softly, hugging her tight, "Come on Mum, it's not like you won't see us, you know that Callie and I will probably be round for dinner every night." He joked, smiling at Spencer's answering laugh. "There we go, no more tears huh?" He laughed, rubbing his hands along her back in a similar way that Toby did - he had obviously acquired some of Toby's chivalry, which made me smile as I glanced over at my daughter who was staring at Jason with the same love filled eyes as each of us adults had when looking at our other half. The love our children see everyday between us parents, aunts and uncles had obviously rubbed off on them and given them the ability to love in such a large scale. Spencer released her hold of Jason and wiped away the last few remaining tears. Jason smiled at her and turned towards the rest of us.  
"Okay, who's ready to eat?"

A few hours later, we were all gathered in the back garden of Callie and Jason's new house, basking in the evening heat of the summer.  
"So do you know what's next for you and Jason?" Emily asked as the 7 of us girls sat lounging on the sun beds surrounding their pool. Both Callie and Jason had received rather large trust funds at the ages of 18 and again at 21 - Jason from the Hastings side and Callie from the Fitz's side - and so because they wanted to pay for their own college funds and become independent by getting jobs and earning their own money, this money had accumulated over the years, enabling them to buy this house and live very comfortably. Despite the fact that both could afford to never work a day in their life, Jason and Callie did not want to be known as trust fund babies and so went to college to get the qualifications needed for the career aspirations.  
"Well Jason still has 4 years of med school and then he has his residency and after a few years he really wants to open up his own paediatric practice, so we still have a rough few years ahead of us." Callie said, her face falling slightly at the unavoidable struggles they will face.  
"I'm sure you'll be fine, you guys are strong. Do you know what you want to do?" Hanna asked.  
"Well I really want to become a middle school English teacher." She mumbled, her cheeks growing pink.  
"That's such a good idea, you've always been so great with kids! Why are you embarrassed?" I said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.  
"I just never really thought I'd be any good at it. I've been mulling over the thought for the last few months and I've got in contact with the local college who said they could sign me up for 2 year teaching programme whenever's best for me." She smiled, her face showing how excitement.  
"I think it's perfect for you. When do you want to do it?" Spencer said.  
"Well I think I'm going to take a couple years out, maybe get a part-time job at a book store or something just so I can help Jason adjust to this new crazy schedule. I think I'm going to try and get my novel published too." She blushed, always embarrassed when talking about her novel.  
"Of course it will get published, I'm sure it's amazing. You have the writer gene in you, I mean your Mum is a famous author!" Ali laughed.  
"I'm not a _famous _author, I guess some people like my books..." I mumbled, my cheeks growing the same shade as Callie's.  
"What is it with you Fitz women and being modest! Callie, I bet publishers will be fighting over your novel and Aria, your book series was on the New York Times best-seller list for six months straight!" Spencer said, her face astonished.  
"Yeah well, there just wasn't any good books being published then." I replied, smiling. Hanna sighed and shook her head at me.  
"What ever, if selling 25 million copies doesn't persuade you that you're amazing then nothing will. Let's go inside and get something to eat."

We were all sat round the dinner table when Jason came in carrying two huge dishes of lasagne. One was placed at the end with all the kids and the other was brought to us adults. I had just reached over the cut a portion of lasagne when I heard a chair squeak across the hardwood floor and someone run out of the room. I looked to the left of myself and saw an empty chair alerting me that it was Callie who had left. Hurriedly, I jumped up from the table and followed Callie out the room, telling Jason to stay behind and keep everyone entertained. I listened around and heard the sounds of retching coming from the downstairs toilet. Alarmed, I followed the sound and threw open the door to see Callie on her hands and knees, throwing up into the toilet. I rushed forward and grabbed her hair out of her face, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she finished emptying the contents of her stomach. Slowly, she sat up and leant her head against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall, allowing me to grab a wash cloth and wipe away the sweat that had gathered on her forehead.  
"Are you okay now sweetie?" I asked, immediately going into mother mode. She nodded weakly and her small frame slumped into my arms. I pulled her onto my lap and cradled her as well as I could seeing as we were relatively the same size now. A few moments later I felt her petite body give way to a sob, her body curling in on itself. "Callie, honey, what's wrong?" I asked, panicking. I smoothed away the hair that had matted to her forehead and brought her eyes up to look at me. The fear that was in them alarmed me; seeing my daughter so frightened was horrible. "Cal, you know you can tell me anything right?" I asked, staring into her chocolatey orbs fervently. She nodded her head and her lips moved slightly, as if she was trying to speak. She coughed hoarsely and took a deep breath.  
"I think I'm pregnant." She whispered, her eyes pooling with tears that threatened to fall. My heart skipped a beat as I stared at my eldest daughter, so frightened of the budding life inside of her - she reminded me of me. My cheeks grew wet as my tears of joy began their fresh torrent down my face.  
"I know exactly how you are feeling right now. You are scared, worried, anxious; I was exactly the same when I found out I was having you." I whispered, stroking her cheek tenderly as she calmed down, reassured by the fact she was not alone in her emotions. "Every mother gets that when they find out they are pregnant for the first time. Everybody thinks 'what if I'm not a good mum?' or 'what if my baby doesn't love me?' and all other things, but Cal, you are going to be an amazing Mum." I soothed, my smile growing as I pictured her body growing with her pregnancy. She smiled as well, her hand falling to rest on her stomach.  
"You really think so?" She asked.  
"I know so." I laughed, pulling her to me in a hug. "How far along are you?"  
"I think I'm about 3 weeks...I don't know how to tell Jason." She spoke tentatively.  
"Well I know Jason and I know he will be over the moon however you tell him!"  
"Are you sure he won't think we're too young, I mean I'm only 22 and he's 21?"  
"You guys are both very mature for your age, I'm sure you'll be fine. Didn't you say you were planning on taking a few years off anyway, so this means you can look after your baby without having to change any of your plans."  
"Huh, I guess I can." She smiled, realisation dawning on her features.  
"As for telling Jason, well, maybe something simple but romantic would be nice - like a home cooked meal and scrap book for your baby?" I suggested.  
"That would be perfect, oh my god I can't wait to see his face when he opens up the scrapbook...I could take a picture of my belly now and put a caption like '4 weeks pregnant' and then leave space for all the other months, yeah this is going to be so great!" She laughed, her face glowing and her eyes radiant with her joy. "I'm so lucky to have you as a Mum." She said, hugging me close before standing up. She offered me her hand and laughed as I groaned as I got up from the floor.  
"Hey, I'm not as young as I used to be!" I laughed. "And I'm lucky to have you as one of my amazing, beautiful daughters."

**So Callie's pregnant, yay! Please review with your opinion on this chapter and I want you guys to help me chose what Jason and Callie should have (boy/girl) and what their name should be, so if you have any ideas please review! You can follow me on twitter (robsten_ezria) for any chapter updates or news and thanks for reading:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This chapter is written from mainly Callie's POV so I'm sorry to anyone who reads my fanfic and doesn't really like Callie and Jason. Anyway, I wanted to do this chapter as a cute little Christmas one, and to let you guys know that this is the last chapter before the epilogue! I'm so grateful to everyone who has read this story and I can't thank you enough, so I hope you like this chapter:) **

**_IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER_  
**

Chapter 19 - First Christmas

_Callie's POV_

"Jason, the tree's wonky!" I laughed from where I stood, leaning on the door frame of the living room.  
"Well it's pretty hard to tell when all I can see is fir!" Was his muffled response, his face barely detectable, surrounded by the branches of our Christmas tree. It was mine and Jason's first Christmas together in our new house and so we had decided that we wanted to buy a real fir tree and have it in our living room, however when buying the tree, we had not really thought about the fact that our living room wasn't very big, and so this led to Jason then battling with the tree to get it to fit. As I stood there chuckling at him going through that just to fulfill my wishes, my hand fell to rest on my stomach that was protecting the small life growing inside me. I was just over one month pregnant so I was still yet to show, but the connection that had formed in them last couple of weeks was strong, and I felt an explainable amount of love for my baby. Mine and Jason's baby. I just hope he felt the same way...

_Aria's POV_

_1 week earlier..._

"So what is it we're looking for?" I asked Callie as we walked down the crafts aisle. She pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket and read it out loud.  
"A scrapbook, glitter pens, glue, glitter, stickers and some watermelon." I gave her a weird look at the last request.  
"Watermelon?" I questioned, looking around me and back at her. "Honey, we're in a arts and crafts store, I don't think they're going to sell watermelon." Her face fell and tears pooled in her eyes.  
"I know, I'm just craving it so much." She sobbed, her face distraught. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop from smiling.  
"Oh. Pregnancy cravings." I said, pulling her into a hug. I rubbed her back as she calmed down, smiling to myself. She stepped back, wiping her eyes and saw me smiling before she burst out into laughter herself.  
"Jeez, I have to endure these hormones for another 8 months?!" She laughed.  
"I'm afraid so baby, it's one of the joys of being pregnant." I chuckled, leaning forward and wiping a stray tear from her cheek. She smiled warmly at me, unknowingly resting her hand on her belly, again making me smile at the natural maternal instincts Callie seemed to have.  
"Okay, back to the task at hand, is there any specific colour scrapbook you want?" I asked, linking my arm with hers and pulling her down the aisle with me, towards the scrapbooks. We stood there for a few moments looking at the selection.  
"Oh that one's perfect!" She said, reaching forward and taking one off the shelf. It was a cream colour and had a lace pattern down the binding.  
"I love it Cal, it's a nice colour whilst being gender neutral." I smiled again - I seemed to be unable to stop recently.  
"I'm so happy for you and Jason. I can't explain it but we all knew you'd be together one day. When you were toddlers, you used to scream and shout if either Spencer or I used to separate you to go home. The amount of sleepovers you guys had when you were younger just because Spencer and I couldn't bear to split you up was unbelievable." I laughed, watching Callie's face light up at the mention of Jason. "We all knew you were soul mates. It was just the wait until you guys realized it too. I couldn't ask for a more perfect man for you." I said, my vision becoming blurry as my eyes filled with un-shed tears.  
"Oh Mum!" She said, pulling me into a hug, her tears falling onto my shoulder. She leaned back and grasped my hands in hers. "Just know that I could have never loved Jason to the extent that I do now if I hadn't had you and Dad as parents. I grew up seeing the amount of love you and Dad have for each other, and the amount of love Aunty Spencer, Uncle Toby, Aunty Hanna, Uncle Caleb, Aunty Ali and Aunty Em all have for each other, and that's whats enabled me to love in the capacity that I do. I love Jason with all my heart, and I love this baby the same." She said. I squeezed her hand in response, unable to respond due to the torrent of tears flowing down my face. She chuckled at me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.  
"Aren't I meant to be the crazy, hormonal one?" She said, winking at me. I narrowed my eyes at her playfully.  
"Hey, when you have your baby, you'll understand." I laughed, wiping away the last remaining tears. "Mum's are allowed to cry." She laughed heartily, before dragging me down more aisles to continue our shopping.

_Callie's POV_

"Merry Christmas baby." Jason whispered, kissing my lips softly, rousing me from my sleep. I pulled my arms up above my head and stretched before leaning up and returning his kiss.  
"Merry Christmas." I whispered. As I pulled my legs up and swung my body around to get out of bed, I was hit with a wave of nausea. Clamping my hand to my mouth, I ran straight to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach. I felt a cool hand stroke my back comfortingly and once I had finished, I leant back and fell against the body sitting behind me. Jason's familiar arms cocooned me to his body as I curled up against him, revelling in his calming touch.  
"You okay now Cal?" He asked, his eyes full of concern. I just nodded and avoided his gaze, feeling guilty for keeping it from him, even though I was planning on telling him tonight. He seemed dubious but let it go.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone shouted as we toasted together. Each year we took it in turns for who would host Christmas lunch at their house and it would usually be rotated between the four adult couples (Aria/Ezra, Spencer/Toby, Hanna/Caleb, Emily/Ali) however because Jason and I now owned a house together, we were added to the rotation, and this year was us. We were all gathered round our dining room table, all 17 of us, and we were just finishing off the Christmas dinner.  
"Thank you so much Cal, that dinner was amazing!" Uncle Caleb said, leaning back in his seat and resting his hands on his stomach.  
"I agree, I'm so full I'm about to burst." Austin announced. I leaned over and poked his stomach teasingly.  
"Watch out little bro, I think you're getting a bit of a belly." I winked, laughing at his mock distraught face, stroking his abs. He had got my Dad's physique of being able to eat whatever you wanted whilst still maintaining a six-pack at the age of 15!  
"We better be off now Cal, Em's parents are coming round tonight as well as mine so we have to clean the house!" Ali laughed, standing up from the table and coming over to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, followed by Emily repeating her actions.  
"Bye Cal, thanks so much for the dress." Jamie smiled, hugging me tightly, than stepped back and twirled a bit in the new dress I had bought her; she looked so much older than fifteen years old.  
"No problem Jamie, I'm glad you like it." I replied. I looked next to me and saw Austin staring at Jamie with wide eyes, his mouth open slightly.  
"Er Austin, are you alright?" She giggled, her cheeks growing pink.  
"What - oh - uh - yeah, uh huh." He nodded, his face beet red, right to the tips of his ears. I laughed softly to myself, their nervous flirting reminding me so much of me and Jason when we were their age. Looking over at Jason, his smile told me he was thinking exactly the same thing.  
"Bye everybody!" Emily and Ali waved, walking out the front door and to their car, followed by a still blushing Jamie. Once the door had closed I turned in my chair and hit Austin on the arm.  
"You totally like her! I can't believe you didn't tell me!" I shouted teasingly.  
"I do not like Jamie." He denied, avoiding my eyes.  
"Come on Austin, look into my eyes and tell me that." I said. He moved his gaze to my eyes and looked at me determinedly.  
"I - er - I do not - ugh! I like Jamie!" He admitted, he shoulders slumping in defeat. I heard a small gasp behind me.  
"You do?" Came a timid question. I turned around to see Jamie standing there, looking like a deer caught in headlights. I turned back to face Austin to see him staring at her with a similar expression. I elbowed him in the ribs and motioned for him to reply.  
"Er well - er you see...Yeah Jamie, I like you a lot." He said, his eyes trained on the floor. I looked up to see Jamie walking towards him slowly. She stopped when she got closer and stood in front of him. Slowly, she reached out a lifted his chin up, so their eyes would meet.  
"I like you a lot too." She whispered, a smile on her face. For a minute Austin just sat their, his mouth agape.  
"Really?!" He asked in disbelief. She giggled quietly, nodding.  
"Oh my god!" He said, before standing up and pulling her into a hug. "Let's go into the hall and talk about this." He suggested, only just realising the 15 sets of eyes on them, Ali and Emily standing in the doorway smiling warmly at the two of them.  
"Yeahhhh, _talk.__" _I teased. Their faces grew red once again, but they laughed quietly. They left the room and we waited until they were far enough away before we all burst into conversation.  
"Oh my god, I knew they were going to get together!"  
"How adorable, they're so cute!"  
"Did you see how red they went, I bet they'd liked each other for ages!"  
"How long do you reckon before another one of the kids gets together?"  
"WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Came the shouts of both Austin and Jamie. We all laughed and I smiled at the warm feeling it gave me to see all my family together and happy.

"What a night!" I laughed, leaning against Jason on our couch. Almost everyone had left apart from mine and Jason's family. It was tradition that Christmas afternoon was spent with friends and Christmas evening was spent with family, and seeing as Jason and I were now a couple, we just had the rest of the Hasting's, Montgomery's and Fitz's round to our house.  
"I know right!" He laughed, before sitting up and going to the Christmas tree. "Okay, present time!" He announced, passing one to Summer who was sat beside the tree. Another tradition was we only opened the presents giving to us from friends in the afternoon; any other presents, you opened later with your family. "Austin, there's one for you, and Summer, one for you, Olivia, here's another one..." Jason muttered, his face one of concentration as he began passing out Christmas presents. When everyone had opened their presents, I reached behind me and found the one I had saved for Jason for last.  
"Merry Christmas." I said, handing him the present. His face became confused, but he began tearing it open anyway. His hands slowed as he saw the front cover of the scrapbook. His mouth parted slightly as he read the cover 'Jason and Callie's first child' and silently opened on to the first page. On that first page, was a title saying '4 weeks pregnant' with an empty space underneath meant for a picture. I took the book from him and placed a polaroid picture of my stomach last week and slid it into the holder, and wordlessly handed to book back to him. His eyes stared up at mine, questioning me. I nodded apprehensively. He placed the book down carefully before swooping me up from the sofa and hugging me tightly. He gave me one last squeeze before dropping to his knees, rolling my shirt up and placing fervent kisses to my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair tenderly, smiling at his obvious excitement and enthusiasm. He stood up and wrapped his arm around my waist and turned to face our family, all, apart from my Mum, who were wearing looks of confusion. He looked at me, silently asking my permission, before announcing,  
"Callie and I are having a baby!" All of our family looked surprised for a moment before they jumped up and started congratulating us. We received multiple hugs and well wishes, all of them resting their hands tenderly on my stomach for 'good luck' - even Summer and Olivia, who were only 10 years old and just doing it because everyone else was, which made me laugh.  
"And I have something else I wanted to say." Jason started, getting the attention of our family. "I have been planning to do this for a while, yet I couldn't find the perfect moment, but I think this might be it. Ever since I was young, I knew this girl next to me was it. She is my forever. I love her with all my heart, and I seem to be lucky because she feels the same way. That is why..." He paused, turning to face me, before getting down on one knee. "Callie Avery Fitz, will you marry me?" He asked, his eyes gazing into mine as if he could see right into my soul. My hand flew to my mouth in surprise, but I knew my answer as soon as he had asked.  
"Yes, of course I'll marry you!" I squealed, pulling him up and wrapping my arms around his neck. We could hear our family around us cheering, but we were stuck in our own tiny bubble, staring at each other, smiling.  
"Do you want to put it on?" He asked, looking down at the ring that was still in his hand. "I mean, I understand if you don't like it and everything, I'm not very good at picking out presents and stuff, we can always take it back -" I cut off his rambling with my mouth, pulling him into a searing kiss.  
"Of course I want to put it on, you idiot." I laughed, pulling back and giving him my hand. His plucked the ring from it's box and slid it gently onto my finger.  
"It's so beautiful." I whispered, gazing at the slim, silver band with one diamond in the middle, with several small ones surrounding it.  
"A perfect fit." He smiled, placing a piece of my hair behind my ear.  
"Just like us." I winked, pulling him into another hug.

It was the perfect first Christmas together.

**Okay, so I hope you liked it! I really want to try and get this story to 125 reviews before I post the epilogue so EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW because I can't tell you how much it helps to get feedback from you guys. You can review with anything, tell me your favourite characters, your favourite chapter so far, and I need help on what to name Callie and Jason's baby so if you have any ideas, I would really appreciate it. You can follow me on twitter (robsten_ezria) for chapter updates and news or you can follow/favourite my story. Thanks for reading :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So this is the last chapter! I can't believe how fast these last four or five months has gone and I can't thank all of you enough, whether you have read my fic from the beginning to whether you are reading it a few years down the line and just came across it, who knows, but thank you anyway. I don't want to keep you guys from the epilogue, but please read what I write at the bottom of this chapter. Here is Chapter 20**:)...

Chapter 20 - Epilogue

_Aria's POV  
_

30 years later...

"Groom, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" The pastor asked. The young man stared at the woman in front of him and nodded confidently.  
"I do." He declared.  
"Bride, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" The pastor asked once again. Smiling softly at the man in front of her, she spoke softly but confidently.  
"I do."  
As the ceremony continued their matching smiles never faltered.  
"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor said, smiling at the couple. Beaming at each other, they leaned in and sealed their matrimony with a tender kiss. A warm smile overcame my features as I watched them. I felt a warm hand enclose mine and I looked up at the face of the man I loved. He smiled back at me and brushed a stray piece of hair away from my face and kissed my forehead softly. I leaned into his warm, familiar embrace and closed my eyes in content.  
"Nan?" I heard a soft voice say. I opened my eyes and saw my glowing grand-daughter standing hand in hand with her new husband.  
"Oh hey Arianna, you look so beautiful." I said, grasping her hand in between mine.  
"Aw thanks Nan, are you tired, you looked pretty comfortable there." She joked, squeezing my hand.  
"Oh no it's okay, I was just talking to your grandpa." I smiled. Her face fell and she looked at me worried.  
"Nan...Grandpa Ezra has been dead for 3 weeks now." She whispered, stroking my cheek delicately. My forehead scrunched together in confusion.  
"What? But, he - he's right here!" I defended, pointing at Ezra sitting next to me, in all of his 30 year old glory.  
"Nan, there's no one sitting there..." She continued, sharing a look with Gareth, her husband.  
"But, but, wha - huh?" Tears pooled in my eyes as I turned and stared at Ezra. His hand came and rest on the wrinkled skin of my cheek.  
"I'm not here in this room Aria, but I'm here," Her pointed to my head. "And here." He said, resting his hand on my heart. I nodded slowly, swallowing back the tears and turning back to face my grand-daughter.  
"I'm sorry for ruining this moment for you Ri." I apologised, standing up from my chair.  
"It's okay Nan, I understand." She replied, helping me up and hugging me softly, her 5 foot 6' frame towering above my small, frail one. "I love you so much, thanks for being here."  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world pumpkin. I love you too."

_3 weeks later..._

"How was your honeymoon?" Callie asked, passing the potatoes across the table to Rose, one of Jamie's and Austin's kids - one of my many grand kids.  
"It was so good, the weather was amazing!" Arianna enthused.  
"And the food was delicious, oh my god." Gareth declared, earning a laugh from many of the people in the room. As our weird family had grown, the struggle to fit everyone around a table had grown, and so we now resorted to fitting as many chairs as we could around lots of tables put together. There was 25 of us all in my dining room. There was me and my kids Callie, Austin, Olivia and Summer; Callie with Jason and their kids Arianna, Jay and Tom. Arianna had brought her husband Gareth with her and her had become one of the family. Austin had married Jamie and they had three kids - Rose, Ryder and Rebecca - and Summer had come out as gay and so had Johanna and they admitted that they liked each other and they were then married and adopted a little girl called Jade. Olivia had also found love in one of our own in Jacob, Hanna and Caleb's son and their other son Joshua had married a nice girl called Hayley. Of course, my best friends Spencer, Hanna, Ali and Emily were all their with their respective partners.  
"I'm glad you had fun baby girl. Did you get my gift?" I asked Arianna, lifting up a crying Jade and balancing her on my knee.  
"Oh Nan it was perfect. Are you sure it's not too much?" She questioned.  
"Nonsense, my oldest grand-daughter following in my footsteps is all the repayment I need. It would be an honour." I replied honestly, reaching out and squeezing her hand softly.  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
"Mum, are you feeling all right, you look a little pale?" Callie asked, resting her palm on my upper arm. Leaning back, I felt myself go dizzy for a few seconds. I waited until I had recovered to reply.  
"I'm fine, just a bit faint." I said, my voice hoarse.  
"Mum, I'm going to go and get you some water okay?" Austin said, his face a mask of worry. I nodded slowly, being overcome with a feeling of exhaustion, slumping down in my chair.  
"Mum! Mum?! Someone call 911!" I heard Olivia scream. Looking up, all I saw was a blur of colours and patterns.

_A few hours later..._

"Mrs Fitz, there's some people that want to see you." The nurse said smiling. "I shouldn't really let them in because there's so many of them, but they really seem to love you, and you might want to say your goodbye's." She said, not harshly, but soothingly...comfortingly. The door burst open and they all came pouring in like a tsunami wave.  
"Mum! Are you alright? What did the doctors say?" Summer rushed. Callie came in close behind her and before I knew it I had lots of the young one's climbing in the hospital bed next to me, with the older ones surrounding it.  
"Quiet down!" I joked, laughing at the chaos that was my family. I looked around and stared at each and every one of them for the last time. Old and young, wise and kind, loving. "I want you all to know how much I love all of you. Spencer, I love the way you use your head and your heart, not just to think, but to love. Toby, I love the way you always look for the best in people, what ever they might have done. Hanna, I love that you protect the ones you love so fiercely. Caleb, I love the way you can crack and code or person's shell. Ali, I love the way you strive to keep use close as friends, and that bond has lasted for over 70 years. Emily, I love the way you accept people for whoever they are. To my grand children and great grand children - by blood or not - I tell you every day how much I love you all. I don't know how my heart has fit in my chest all these years because my family has kept on growing and when I feel like my heart can't take more love, another one of you comes along and proves that wrong. You must never forget that you are all perfect, who ever you chose to be. There was a thing your grandpa Ezra always used to say to me. He said that even if he wasn't with me physically, he would be in my head and in my heart. I want you guys to remember that - even when I'm not _here _to talk to, I'm always in here," I pointed to my head. "and in here." I pointed in my heart. They all nodded to me, their beautiful young faces staring up at me. As I looked up and gazed at the adults in the room, my heart began to shatter. They knew what this meant. Their eyes were all red and filled with tears; each of them wrapped up in their significant others embrace.  
"Why does it feel like you're saying goodbye?" Callie whispered, wiping away one of her tears.  
"Because I am." I replied, a lone tear falling down my cheek. She nodded, before her face scrunched up and I saw her body wrack with the sobs she was trying to withhold.  
"Baby girl, come here." I said, lifting my arms up weakly; I could feel the exhaustion setting in. She ran into my arms and buried her head into my shoulder - something she had done since she was a baby.  
"I can't lose you Mum, not after we just lost Dad." She sobbed, her words coming out staggered. My heart broke at her pain but I had to make her see.  
"Cal, you have to be the strong for our family. Just think, I'll be with Ezra now. I'll be with the man I love and we'll be there together, watching over you guys and making sure nothing happens to you all." I whispered, motioning for Austin, Summer and Olivia to come and join in our hug.  
"Mum, 73 is too young to - to di - to die." Summer sobbed.  
"Hey kids, I have lived a full and happy life. I got married to the man of my dreams, I had 4 amazing children and lots of amazing grand children, and I had the career of my dreams. The man I loved left this life a few weeks ago, and now it's my time to join him. I could have asked for nothing more. Know that I was happy. Remember that." I said as fervently as I could manage, looking at each of them.  
"Mrs Fitz, visiting time is over." The nurse called from the door, her face showing her remorse at ending the goodbye. My kids looked at me, seeming so vulnerable. I kissed every one on the cheek and forehead softly, whispering my love for them, before doing the same for every one else in my family.  
"I love you guys. So much." I spoke, my vision becoming blurry through my tears.  
"We love you too." They replied in unison - a frequent occurrence in our large family - all of us laughing quietly at this. I watched them all leave the room, each of them glancing back and waving their goodbye's. A small sigh escaped my mouth as I heard the door close quietly as the last person left the room, and I felt my eyes close unwillingly in exhaustion.

"Aria. Honey. Over here." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around in surprise and gasped as I saw Ezra standing there in the tux he wore on our wedding day. He saw the surprise on my face and gestured for me to look down. I did what he said and smiled as I saw the soft fabric of my wedding dress. I lifted my arms up and welcomed the soothing feeling of the suns warmth beating down on my skin. Stroking my hand along my arm, I saw not the skin of an old person, but the skin of a young, youthful person. My hands reached up and stroked my face, feeling the soft planes and smooth skin of my cheeks and I revelled in the long, brown hair flowing down my back.  
"Why are we like this?" I asked, my voice clouded in astonishment.  
"When you died, we got brought back to the place we were both happiest. Our wedding day." Ezra answered, walking up to me and enclosing his arms around my waist. I breathed in his familiar scent and smiled in contentment.  
"Are they really upset?" I asked, looking up at Ezra worriedly, knowing he would understand what I was asking.  
"They are at the moment, but give them some time, they will heal, and one day - hopefully not for a while - we will meet them again. Here." He replied, stroking my my face tenderly, his eyes filled with the same love he always looked at me with.  
"I love you." I whispered, reaching up and entwining my fingers with his, where his hand rest on my cheek.  
"I love you too," He whispered in response. "Forever."

**I'm sorry it was a bit sad but I thought that it would be a good way to tie up all the loose ends and give you guys a look at all the characters. Thank you soooo much to everyone who has read this, but specifically I want to thank a few people who have really helped me with this. I want to thank PLL and Victorious RULE, who has given me lots of advice and ideas in regards to this fic. ****The main person I want to thank is my friend Chloë, who will probably kill me for mentioning her, but I have bugged her literally everyday about this story and what to write so thanks for putting up with me ;)**

_** For anyone who wants to know I HAVE STARTED WRITING A STORY ON FICTIONPRESS! It's really new and only has one chapter at the moment but I hope that some of you will have a look at it and maybe review it a bit? The link is here: s/3082109/1/CLSM**_

**Thank you again, and if you want to get in contact with me, PM me, review, or contact me on twitter at : robsten_ezira**

**I hope you liked my story:)**


End file.
